


Idiots in Love

by inuko678



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, JooHyuk, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Showki, Wonkyun, minheon, there ain't enough wonkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Im Changkyun has a crush on Shin Hoseok.Shin Hoseok has a crush on Im Changkyun.Both are too scared to confess.Both are too stupid to realize.





	1. Mutual Pining

Changkyun sat on top of one of the stone tables in the courtyard of his university. His oversized dark shades shielded his eyes from the shining spring sun as he stared off into the near distance at the unasked for object of his affections. Shin Hoseok; the most attractive human being to exist...ever. With his rockstar bleached blond hair, pristine alabaster skin, soft boyish facial features, well-built body, and impeccable style. He was every girl's wet dream...and Im Changkyun's.

 

Changkyun snorted, 'Look at him over there with his hole-y jeans. I can see his thigh tattoo. And who still wears flower shirts like that?' He felt like he was staring way too hard and way too long to be able to make out the actual words etched on the elder's thick thigh so he laid back on the stone table to stare up into the sky instead.

 

Even with the sun battling the thickness of his dark shades, Changkyun's mind still wandered back to Shin Hoseok. They were actually friends, though Changkyun never really got too many chances to talk to him. Hoseok was a first year grad student and Changkyun was only a third year undergrad student; plus the elder always seemed to be surrounded by groups of fangirls and few fanboys. 

 

"Are you trying to ruin your vision, Changkyunnie," he heard a voice say as a figure appeared above him, effectively blocking harmful UV rays.

 

Changkyun grinned and cheekily responded, "If you stay right there then I won't have to worry about it." Yoo Kihyun frowned and softly yanked on the younger's hair to get him to sit up. "Blinding yourself is not going to keep you from pining after Hoseok-hyung," he told Changkyun wisely. He brushed his pink hair out of his face and waited for a response.

 

"What are you talking about?" Changkyun played dumb with a small shrug, "I'm just working on my tan." He deliberately turned his back towards Hoseok and his entourage. Kihyun reached out and tugged on Changkyun's oversized pink sweater, "Hard to do that when you're wearing this big thing," he countered and then added, "You're not a very good liar."

 

"Wait, I'm confused. What are we talking about?"

 

"Hyunwoo-hyung, I didn't even notice you," Changkyun yelled in surprise, "When did you sneak up on us?" Son Hyunwoo stared at the youngest with a puzzled look, "I came with Kihyun," he answered while pointing a thumb at his significant other. Changkyun's brows rose, "Didn't notice you...hard as that is to believe," he said. How did he miss Kihyun's hulk of a boyfriend? Was he dreaming about Hoseok that hard?

 

"So...are you going to answer my question, Changkyunnie?" Hyunwoo asked looking adorably confused, "What girl were you pining after?" He sat down on the tabletop beside the younger.

 

Kihyun stared over at his boyfriend, "Girl?" he echoed, "Weren't you listening to us?" Hyunwoo scratched his head before slowly shaking it, "Not really, I was too busy reading this email my professor sent out. It seemed more important," he easily told them. Changkyun burst out laughing at his friend's obliviousness and tossed an arm over his shoulders, "This is why I love you, hyung," he said before gently biting Hyunwoo's bicep.

 

Hyunwoo pressed a palm into the younger's cheek and pushed his gnawing teeth away, "So you're not going to tell me?" he asked. He frowned when Changkyun only hugged him tighter and threw a leg over his lap. "It's nothing for you to worry about Hyunwoo-hyung, your boyfriend is just putting his nose in where it doesn't belong," Changkyun assured before biting the elder's bicep once more.

 

Kihyun glared at the younger and crossed him arms, "You get on my nerves," he said.

 

Changkyun smiled at him, "I know," he conceded. He untangled himself and hopped off the table, "I have a lecture class to get to, but I'll drop by you guy's apartment for dinner," he promised and then he was leaving before his school parents could say anything else. He took one last glance over his shoulder at Hoseok and smiled a little.

<>

Shin Hoseok's smile dropped when he saw Changkyun hop off the table in the distance. He was doing his best to get across the courtyard to greet him, Kihyun, and Hyunwoo, but his unwanted fanclub seemed to flock extra hard today. He'd been watching Changkyun since Kihyun and Hyunwoo popped up on the younger. It let him down a little when the younger turned his back to him.

 

Even behind the younger's sunglasses, Hoseok could make out his sharp features and adorable dimples. The younger's wavy dark hair was parted down the center and framed his fine features nicely. Changkyun looked so soft in his pink sweater and black jeans and Hoseok just wanted to go over and squeeze his cheeks and hug him tightly and never let go.

 

He had no idea where his crush came from and he had no idea what to do about it.

 

"I'm sorry ladies, but I really have to be going," he said politely to the gaggle of girls before power walking over to where Changkyun had left Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Kihyun had sat down on the stone bench between Hyunwoo's legs. "Hey Hoseok-hyung," the pink-haired man happily greeted as he placed his shades over his eyes. "Damn, I missed him," Hoseok said ignoring the greeting. He shouldered off his leather messenger bag and dropped it on the table, "Why'd you guys let him leave?"

 

"Changkyunnie had class," Kihyun answered to which Hyunwoo nodded his agreement. His fingers had found the top of his boyfriends head and he had rested his chin in his scalp. Hoseok sighed and sat on the tabletop next to the couple, "You should've distracted him so he would stay longer," he complained to them.

 

Kihyun glared at his friend, "And what would you have done if we did?" he asked with a cross of his arms, "Told him you have a crush on him?"

 

Hoseok's cheeks warmed a bit and he shook his head, "Probably not," he admitted. Hoseok had never actively pursued a crush before, the people he liked usually came to him. He didn't know how to tell Changkyun that he liked him like that. Hyunwoo's head perked up, "Hoseok has a crush on who now?" he asked in shock. "Hyunwoo-hyung, can you please keep up?" Hoseok asked in exasperation, "I've had a crush on Changkyunnie for awhile."

 

Kihyun smiled at that; at least Hoseok was more open about his crush than Changkyun. Hyunwoo shrugged and replied, "Ok, so why haven't you told him?" 

 

Hoseok nervously brushed his growing hair aside, "I can't. I don't know how," he told the elder, "I've never confessed to a person before. What if he laughs at me? What if he hates me? What if he's already in a relationship? What if he's not into men? There are too many possible bad outcomes." 

 

'I'm sure he'll say he loves you too,' Kihyun thought trying to supress the urge to roll his eyes. Both of his friends were idiots.

 

"Hoseokie, I've never known you to be so afraid," Hyunwoo said with a cute cock of his head, "You're normally a confident person." Hoseok nodded his agreement, "Yea, but I've never been worried about someone not returning my feelings before," he reminded, "I don't deal well with rejection and I don't want to ruin my friendship with Changkyunnie."

 

Kihyun snorted and said, "You two are barely friends, I think it'll be OK."

 

Hoseok sighed and shook his head, "You two have been together forever you don't remember what it's like to be unsure of your feelings," he said as he stood up and grabbed his bag to leave. "Just remember we had to confess to get where we are," Kihyun called after the exiting Hoseok.

 

"Idiots," Kihyun mumbled in exasperation. "Who?" Hyunwoo asked with a furrow of his brows. Kihyun leaned back into Hyunwoo's chest, "Im Changkyun and Shin Hoseok," he answered. "Why?" the elder asked, obviously he didn't think too much about either of his friends' dilemmas to connect the dots. 

 

"Just trust me on this," Kihyun told him, he could already tell that Hyunwoo would lose interest in the situation as soon as he began to explain it, "they're both idiots."

 

Hyunwoo shrugged and nodded, "OK. Let's go get some lunch, Kihyunnie."


	2. Heading Out

Changkyun groaned and childishly slid out of his chair onto the carpeted floor, "I never would've agreed to hang out with you two if I'd know you'd be fused at the face all night," he complained like the baby he was. He grabbed a handful of cold fries and threw them at the pair, forcing them to break apart. Changkyun gave a small satisfied smirk, at least that was something.

 

Lee Minhyuk chuckled from his spot on Lee Jooheon's cushiony lap, his favorite spot. He tightened his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders and responded to Changkyun, "What are you talking about? No one invited you over here, Jooheonnie told you, you could come over to get away from your freshman roommates." He pressed his nose into Jooheon's neck and hugged him tighter.

 

"Is that what happened?" Changkyun sarcastically asked with raised brows. He stood up and made his way over to the pair and heavily plopped down in Minhyuk's lap, adding his weight onto Jooheon's strong thighs. Minhyuk followed his first instinct to wrap his arms around the younger's waist, hugging him to keep him from sliding off. "OK, but can't you entertain me until I leave?" the youngest asked them. 

 

"Um, you're not a guest in this apartment anymore," Jooheon said poking his head around his boyfriend's shoulder to look at his best friend, "You can find something to do without us." Changkyun seemed taken aback, "Not a guest?" he asked, "Since when?" "Since that very first time you helped yourself to my left overs in the refrigerator," Jooheon easily answered as he shifted his feet so he could let his knees drop under everyone's weight.

 

"So what you're saying is that you're not going to pay me any attention? Me? Your very best friend?" Changkyun asked with wide eyes. "Ah so cute," Minhyuk's husky voice chimed in as he squished the youngest's cheeks from behind.

 

"Normally I would, because I do love you," Jooheon began while reaching around to squeeze Changkyun's cheek as well, "But, I haven't seen Minhyuk-hyung for a week and..." he trailed off. His cheeks flushed a bit, but he refused to finish his sentence. They knew what he meant.

 

"You're seriously going to choose sexy time over me?" Changkyun asked feigning hurt, his long fingers clenching his imaginary pearls. "Yes," both his friends answered before Minhyuk gently pushed the younger off his lap, "Now go be a good boy and watch TV, eomma and appa have things to do," he added with a small slap to his bottom. Changkyun chuckled and steadied himself on his feet.

 

"First of all, that's creepy to call yourselves that," he said as he picked up his phone and keys, "and second, if anyone's going to be my school parents it's Hyunwoo-hyung and Kihyun-hyung." It was Minhyuk's turn to be shocked, "What? How?" he asked standing up indignantly. Jooheon reached out and yanked the elder back into his lap, "Who cares?" he asked wrapping his arms around Minhyuk bear-hug style, "We're no one's parents, plus he only said that to annoy you."

 

Changkyun pulled on his denim jacket, "That's true," he easily conceded, "But I also meant it, you're an aunt and uncle at best." "What?" Minhyuk snapped trying to hop up again. Jooheon tightened his hold on his boyfriend's waist and kicked a non-threatening foot out at his best friend, "Please leave before you spoil the mood, Changkyunnie," he ordered. 

 

Changkyun chuckled and headed for the door, "That was the mission," he called out before slamming the door shut. 

 

Changkyun pulled his hood over his head and then shoved his hands into the welt pockets of his jacket. He didn't know where he was going but he made sure it was in the opposite direction of the puppy lovers. Stupid Lee Minhyuk and stupid Lee Jooheon, rubbing their new love in his face. It was so unnecessary...especially since he was battling somewhat of an unwanted crush. He didn't need greasy spoilers of what it would be like to have a boyfriend.

 

That was the reason he decided to skip out on dinner with his school parents after promising he'd be there. Even though Hyunwoo and Kihyun had been in each other's lives since like junior high and were practically married, they still got all cheesy and clingy and Changkyun just didn't need to witness anything that resembled a loving relationship.

 

It wasn't that he was envious...or anything...he just hated PDAs.

 

"Im Changkyun!"

 

Changkyun froze at the familiar voice. He slowly turned around to see Shin Hoseok jogging his way with a radiant smile of his face. Changkyun wanted to run away, not because he didn't like Hoseok, but because he was afraid he would blurt out something he shouldn't. "Changkyunnie, what are you doing out so late?" Hoseok asked his cheeks flushed a little from the cool air.

 

He was so happy he ran into the younger, he'd been thinking about him. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark gray joggers and awaited an answer.

 

Changkyun shrugged and slowly began walking again, smiling a little when Hoseok walked with him. "Nothing really, just kind of wandering around," he finally answered. Hoseok pinched Changkyun's sleeve and tugged him to a halt, "So you're not doing anything?" he queried with hopeful wide eyes. Changkyun shook his head, "Nope," he clarified.

 

Hoseok's smile appeared again as he nudged his head in the opposite direction, "Come with me then," he offered. Changkyun stared at the elder quizzically, "Where?" he asked him. Hoseok released the younger's elbow in favor of gripping the drawstrings of Changkyun's hoodie, "Just come on," he urged with a small tug. Changkyun grinned as the opening of his hood closed around his head, "OK," he laughed out. "Good," Hoseok said as he continued to yank the younger along by his drawstrings.

 

They ended up at Hoseok's favorite noodle shop. "This place stays open until 3AM," Hoseok informed the younger as he peeled the wrapper off his straw and dropped it in his glass of water. Changkyun stared across the short table at the elder, "Why?" he queried. He could feel Hoseok's socked toes brush against his under the table. Despite the odd hours, the noodle shop had a traditional set up with low tables and no chairs; though the pair did manage to snag on of the fun makeshift cushion booths in the corner.

 

Hoseok shivered a bit, rubbed his arms through his thin funnel-neck pullover, and answered, "The owners like to cater to the drunk kids who come out of the clubs down the street." Changkyun eyed Hoseok suspiciously, "Are you one of the drunk students?" he questioned. He noticed Hoseok's nipples had hardened from the chilly restaurant. 'I wonder how angry he'd be if I pinched one...or both of them,' he thought as he dropped his gaze.

 

Hoseok chuckled and shook his head, "No, I haven't gone to a club in a long time. My roommate, Hyungwon, works here," he revealed, "He's actually the tall pretty boy waiting on us." Changkyun's head perked up and he looked at Hoseok who was looking over at Hyungwon fondly, "I love that guy." He looked over his shoulder at the full-lipped beauty placing their oders on a serving tray at the counter. 

 

Sure he was handsome in the way that tall statuesque models were, but he wasn't all that attractive. Changkyun wasn't jealous or anything, he just didn't understand why Shin Hoseok was ogling his roommate. 

 

He jumped when he felt a toe poke his shin under the skirted table, "Changkyunnie, why do you look so angry? Do you know Hyungwon?" Hoseok asked him, his fond gaze now turned on the younger. Changkyun quickly shook his head as Hyungwon made his way back over to their booth. "Then let me introduce you then," Hoseok said as his roommate placed their giant bowls of ramyeon down in front of them.

 

"Chae Hyungwon, this is my friend Im Changkyun," Hoseok introduced through a smile. Hyungwon placed his serving tray under his arm and sat down next to Hoseok on the floor. He grinned at Changkyun who stiffly nodded his greeting. "So this is Im Changkyun?" he asked, his voice playful. Changkyun looked at Hoseok's smiling roommate. Why did he say his name like that?

 

He watched Shin Hoseok elbow Hyungwon in his ribs, "I told Hyungwon I have an undergrad friend and he's been curious about meeting you," Hoseok quickly explained. Changkyun raised both brows, "Why?" he asked in curiously. Hyungwon tossed an amused grin over at his roommate as he answered, "Because you're the only undergrad student he talks to," he easily revealed.

 

Hoseok hiked a leg from under the table and softly kicked Hyungwon away from their table, "Don't you have work to do?" he asked trying to hide his flushing cheeks. Hyungwon laughed and stood up to leave, but not before addressing Changkyun again, "Nice to meet you, Im Changkyunnie," he said reaching out to pat the younger's head, "Please take care of Hoseok-hyung."

 

Changkyun watched Hyungwon walk off in confusion. His attention was re-centered when he heard Hoseok mumble, "I hate him."

 

"OK?" Changkyun said as he pulled his bowl of spicy pork ramyeon closer to his chest. He wasn't sure about all the inside jokes that just transpired so he decided to ignore them completely. What harm would that do? He broke apart his disposable chopsticks, kept one in each hand, and used them to salad-toss his noodles around in the bowl.

 

"Looks good," he said excitedly, his mouth was salivating from the spicy aroma hitting him in the face.

 

Hoseok leaned an elbow on the table a smiled dopily at the younger, "Yea," he agreed, "looks good." His eyes drifted to the unoccupied space in the corner to Changkyun's left and was struck with an idea. He stood up from his side and walked around to the younger's side of the table. With a hunk of soaked pork clenched between his perfect teeth, Changkyun let his eyes trail up Hoseok's fit form to rest on his handsome face.

 

"What's up?" he asked around the masticated meat.

 

Hoseok nudged the younger's shoulder with a pointy knee, "Scoot over," he requested. Changkyun looked between the elder and his newly vacant side of the table. "Is there something wrong with your seat?" he asked pointing his chopsticks in that direction.

 

Hoseok cutely pouted at the younger, "It's cold over there," he whined and Changkyun thought, 'How can this guy be that cute?' He gently pushed his bowl to his left and inched over to make room for the elder. Hoseok happily plopped down in Changkyun's warm seat and pulled his own bowl across the table before him. Changkyun swallowed hard and focused on eating his food.

 

He didn't want to think about Shin Hoseok sitting right next to him...in his bubble...sharing his air. He didn't want to think about Shin Hoseok's big muscle-y bicep brushing against his noticibly smaller one. He DEFINITELY did not want to think about Shin Hoseok's nipples...that were still very much hard. His back stiffened when he felt Hoseok's arm circle around his shoulders again. That seemed to happen organically.

 

"Im Changkyunnie, how can you eat that spicy pork with such a flat face?" he asked hugging the younger to his side. Changkyun shrugged, "It's not all that spicy," he told him. Feeling bold, he scooped up some crinkly noodles and a small chunk of pork and held them out to Hoseook pouty...pink...perfectly kissable lips, "Try it," he suggested.

 

Hoseok seemed surprised at the gesture, but stilled his own chopsticks to accept. He licked his lips and sucked the sample into his mouth, his lips lingering on the chopsticks. 

 

Changkyun grinned as he watched Hoseok try his absolute best to ignore the heat of the food. It was cute how his whole face turned red. "Is it too hot?" he knowingly asked the elder. Hoseok ignored the tears springing to life in the corners of his eyes and vigorously nodded his head. Changkyun smiled wider, his perfect teeth and dimples coming out of hiding, "You sure?" he asked.

 

Hoseok nodded again. "OK, I understand. You're such a tough guy," Changkyun patronized as he slid Hoseok's glass of water between the, "And not that I don't believe you or anything, but I'm just going to leave this right here. Just in case."

 

He couldn't believe how freely he was joking around with Shin Hoseok and how well the elder was responding. It made him happy.

 

Hoseok swallowed down the food with a loud gulp. He let his burning tongue hang out as he tried to breathe cool air on it, but his breath was just as hot as his tongue. Changkyun held in his laughter at the elder who was trying way too hard to be strong. "Hoseok-hyung, I can see you sweating," he pointed out as he let a finger trace one of the droplets on the elder's forehead.

 

Hoseok felt a surge of excitement hit him at Im Changkyun addressing him with such a lighthearted tone, but his tongue was too numb to respond.

 

"Just drink some water," Changkyun said pushing the glass of water closer. Hoseok stared at the water and watched longingly as the drops of condensation slid down the glass, "You won't judge me?" he asked as an afterthought. Changkyun's deep baritone erupted into cheeky laughter, "Not more than I already am," he easily admitted.

 

Hoseok was going to take that as a good thing and he gave in to the heat. He snatched the glass off the table, tossed the straw onto the floor, and speedily gulped down the water. He only stopped when he heard the shutter of a camera. He looked over just in time to get captured again by Changkyun's camera. "Um what are you doing?" he asked him. 

 

Changkyun sniggered and turned back to the table, "Updating Instagram," he answered. Hoseok's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" he asked reaching over to try and snatch the younger's phone. "As a heart attack," Changkyun replied as leaned to his left to avoid the elder's grabby hands, "Check your phone." Hoseok reached over the table where he'd left his phone and checked his notifications. Sure enough, he'd had one from Instagram saying he'd been tagged in a photo.

 

He stared at the picture of himself: eye squeezed shut, face red and sweating, and his Adam's apple in mid-swallow. The other picture was no better with him staring into the camera with wide open eyes and a bit of water dribbling down his chin. He'd been following Changkyun since they met...secretly stalking him...and he was kind of upset that their first online interaction was something so embarassing.

 

"Changkyunnie," he cutely whined through a pout, "How could you do this to your hyung? Now people won't think I'm handsome."

 

Changkyun laughed even harder as he began reading some of the comments, "Who's this hottie? Aww he's so cute!" he looked over at the elder added, "I don't think you have the ability to take bad pictures Hoseok-hyung." Hoseok's brows rose. Was that a compliment? Regardless, he was going to milk the situation a bit more. "I don't care about those comment; I want you to have a nice picture of me on your SNS, Changkyunnie," he said.

 

Changkyun sighed and nodded, "OK," he agreed as he held his phone up to take another picture. "Wait, I think the picture would look better if you're in it," Hoseok told him as he grabbed a fistful of the younger's hoodie to pull him closer. "You want to take a picture with me?" the younger asked feeling bashful now. Hoseok nodded and took the phone out of Changkyun's hand. He switched the camera to selfie mode and held it above their heads, "Say cheese," he said in hard English.

 

Changkyun did his best to hide his awkwardness and softly smiled. 

 

Click.


	3. Texting Buddies

Shin Hoseok lay on his back and stared up at the picture on his phone, the one he and Changkyun took a couple weeks ago. He had to practically twist the younger's arm to send it to him; Changkyun seemed reluctant to do it for some reason. It was the first time they'd exchanged phone numbers since they met. Hoseok was fine with just following the younger on his social media, but now that he had his phone number he felt the urge to interact more.

 

"Are you still staring at that picture of you two?" Hyungwon asked as he entered the living room from the back hallway, no doubt emerging from his room to get a drink of water after a well-deserved nap. Hoseok dropped his phone on his chest and rose on his elbows to glare at his roommate, "No!" he yelled defensively. Hyungwon set his empty glass on the table and sat down on the arm of the couch by the elder's head. "Oh really?" he asked snatching up Hoseok's phone, "Then what's this?" 

 

Hoseok frowned and stole his phone back, "I should really put a password on my phone," he mumbled as he lay back down, clutching his phone to his chest. Hyungwon swung his feet over the couch and dug his toes in the cushion, "Why don't you set the picture as your wallpaper since you love it so much?" he sarcastically asked while leaning forward on his thighs. "Believe me, I've thought about it," Hoseok easily replied, "but I didn't want any of my icons covering his cute face."

 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You have no shame," he commented.

 

"If that were true then I'd be all over him right now," Hoseok countered as he zoomed in on Changkyun's dimply smile. It made him smile too. "I don't know what to do Hyungwonnie. I've never had a crush like this before," he whined, "I like him so much. How do I get him to talk to me more?" 

 

"Hoseok-hyung, we live in the age of new technology, text him," Hyungwon answered as if it were the most obvious choice in the whole entire world. Hoseok's head perked up at that, "Oh yea," he agreed. Hyungwon nodded and waited for the elder to do it. Hoseok glared up at his seemingly upside down friend, "Hey, I don't need supervision to do this," he complained.

 

Hyungwon shrugged, "I just want to make sure you don't say something stupid," he told him. Hoseok sat up and pushed Hyungwon off the couch, "I know what I'm doing. Give me some privacy," he ordered. Hyungwon gracefully rose to his feet despite being pushed, "Whatever," he said, "Have fun with your junior."

 

Hoseok sat there and stared at the compose screen of his text message and thought about what he should write. He could just say 'hey' but he didn't want to run the risk of sounding bored. He needed a real reason to text the younger and then he thought about their picture that still has not seen the metophorical light of day.

 

'Hey Changkyunnie, are you ever going to post that pic on Instagram??' and then he quickly pressed send before he could erase the message and forget the whole plan. He tossed his phone over onto a vacant pillow like it was on fire and tried to ignore it as he awaited a response. Ignore it like it wasn't killing him to know if Changkyun liked him enough to even text him back.

 

He jumped a little when he heard his phone chime. He would ignore that he practically dove across the couch to retrieve his phone and was just grateful that Hyungwon was not there to see it. He flipped his phone over and was pleased to see that it was indeed Changkyun responding to his message. 

 

'What are you talking about? I did post it.' It had said with a stale face emoji.

 

Hoseok frowned at that blatant lie. He quickly switched over to Instagram so he could gather proof. "What?" he said the second he saw their selfie at the top of his feed, "Did he seriously just do this?" he couldn't help but smile as comments began to roll in about how cute they were. He went back to the message and typed back,

 

'You literally just posted that like a minute ago.'

 

'Nope! I posted it the day we took it!' Changkyun's quick response said. Hoseok snorted and quickly switched back to Instagram to take a screenshot of the younger's post. He used his editing tool to circle the time on the bottom of the post before adding some cute random stickers to it. He created a picture message and added,

 

'You do know these posts are time stamped right?' and sent it. He immediately regretted it, "That was too much," he mumbled with a shake of his head, he didn't want Changkyun to think he was angry or anything. His brows rose when his phone chimed again. 

 

'OK you caught me, I forgot. I've been busy with my super hard class.' the message said.

 

'Which class, Changkyunnie?' Hoseok text back. He was feeling more comfortable with texting the younger, his minor anxiety fading with every message the younger sent. His phone buzzed and chimed in his had. 'Organic chemisty,' was Changkyun's response. 

 

Hoseok perked up, he had taken organic chemistry in during undergrad. It wasn't exactly required for him to take to become a physical therapist, but it was class that he wanted to take because he knew it could help. Looked like the class could help him out in other ways too. He quickly typed back to the younger, 'Who is your professor?'

 

'Dr. Kang' the younger had typed back immediately, 'She's a nightmare.'

 

Hoseok grinned widely, he'd taken her class back then too. 'She's a hard professor, but she's the best. It's your lucky day, Changkyunnie. I still have my notes from her class,' he text back to the younger. His eyes widened when the next messaged was nothing but heart eyes and happy face emojis. He smiled wider as a follow-up message came in.

 

'Ah hyung, you're amazing. Thank you!' 

 

Hoseok felt like he should get something out of this deal. 'What makes you think I'm going to just give you my precious notes?' he sent back. He watched the elipses pop up on his screen indicating that Changkyun was in the process of texting him back. 'I'll do anything Hoseok-hyung!' one more text came in, 'Within reason. I refuse to dress up in a maid's uniform and clean your apartment.'

 

Hoseok stopped to consider the idea of Im Changkyun prancing around his apartment in a skimpy maid costume and a useless feather duster. He shook his head of the visuals and messaged the younger back, 'Nothing like that, Changkyunnie. Just keep in mind that you'll owe me a favor.' 'Oh mysterious! OK, I accpet. I, Im Changkyun owe you, Shin Hoseok, one favor in exchange for your organic chemistry notes.'

 

Mysterious? Hoseok wasn't trying to be mysterious. He just couldn't think of anything to ask for that didn't sound creepy...but he liked the idea of having a favor to cash-in whenever he wanted. 'Deal. Where should I deliver the notes?' he asked the younger.

 

'I'm sitting in the parking lot of my dorm. If you're not busy...I'll be out here all day. Jasper Hall.'

 

Hoseok jumped to his feet and ran down the hall to Hyungwon's room. "Chae Hyungwon," he yelled as he burst into his friend's room. Hyungwon looked up from his spot on his bed, laptop in hand. "Why don't you ever knock?" he asked in exasperation. Obviously he was used to Hoseok just barging in. The elder ignored his complaint and began to rifle around in desk drawers.

 

"I need my binder of organic chem notes I loaned you last semester," Hoseok told his roommate, "Do you still have them?" Hyungwon scratched his head and answered, "I have the binder..." 

 

Hoseok whipped around and stared at his friend, "What? Where are the notes?" he asked, "Why did you take them out?" "I needed the binder for my literature class; I took the notes out and tossed them in the garbage," Hyungwon told him.

 

"Why did you do that! I need those notes!" Hoseok yelled at him. 

 

"You said you didn't care what happened to them when you gave me the binder!" Hyungwon yelled back, "What changed?" "CHANGKYUNNIE NEEDS MY NOTES!" Hoseok said frantically. "Oh," Hyungwon sighed and rolled his eyes, "Let the underclassmen struggle like the rest of us," he said waving his roommate off. Hoseok glowered at his friend and stepped onto his bed.

 

"You've just ruined a good plan for me to get closer to Changkyun," Hoseok growled as he stood over his roommate and gently shook him, "He was going to owe me a favor."

 

Hyungwon easily shrugged the elder off and stated, "Actually I just helped make your plan better," he said. Hoseok dropped down to his knees, straddling Hyungwon's boney knees, "How so?" he asked skeptically.

 

Hyungwon smiled and said, "Didn't you pass that class with one of the highest scores? Tutor him." Hoseok's face fell into an enlightened smile. It was true, he did pass that class brilliantly. Dr. Kang was so impressed that she offered to write one of his letters of recommendation to get into the grad school program. Hoseok pressed a deliberately sloppy kiss on Hyungwon's forehead. "Hyungwonnie, this is why I keep you on my team," he said proudly before he jumped off his friend's bed.

 

With his new goal in mind, Hoseok excitedly fled his apartment to go meet Changkyun at his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonho overreacting because of his crush was fun to write. Next chapter will be the follow-up!


	4. Parking Lot Studying

Changkyun looked up from his gigantic textbook when he heard his name being called. He stared as Hoseok jogged toward him in all his attractive glory. Changkyun swore the elder was coming at him in slo-mo. Shin Hoseok was definitely a sight to behold in his all black outfit. His jeans hugged his muscular thighs like a second skin and a thick choker peeked out through the oversized faded sweatshirt he wore. Who the hell still wore chokers? How did he make them look so cool?

 

Changkyun swallowed hard and dropped his gaze to compose himself he was certain he was drooling just a tad. Why was he getting so worked up anyway? Hoseok was just another guy...very attractive...but still just another guy.

 

He lifted his eyes again when the elder approached his chair. Hoseok gave him a lopsided grin, "Wow I've never seen a study setup like this before," he said crossing his arms, "Usually people are buried behind books, notebooks, and their laptop...at a desk." Changkyun smiled back and looked at his surroundings. He'd occupied one space in the parking lot with a foldable lawn chair, a small cooler, and a portable bluetooth speaker.

 

He shrugged, "Well it was stuffy in my room, my roommates suck, and it's a beautiful day," he explained as he pretzel folded his legs so Hoseok could sit down on the lawn chair too. Hoseok shook his head, "Hey whatever it takes to get the work done," he justified through his unwavering smile. He sat down, kicked off his shoes, and turned to face the younger. 

 

It was then that Changkyun noticed that Hoseok's hands were empty, "Um...where are your notes?" he asked curiously, "Are they on a flashdrive?"

 

Hoseok's face had fallen at the questions, "About that..." the elder trailed off as he reached a hand up to scratch his bleached roots. Changkyun's eyebrows rose as guilt registered on Hoseok's face. "I loaned the notes to Hyungwon last semester and he threw them all away," the elder revealed. Changkyun's face flattened out dejectedly, "Oh," he sighed out and leaned back in the seat, "Thanks for trying to help, hyung. I guess I'll try to figure something else out."

 

Hoseok grinned and reached out to grab a fistful of the younger's hoodie to pull him back up. "Don't sound so defeated, Im Changkyun," he said, "I can help you study without the notes."

 

Changkyun's eyes widened and his brows rose, "Can you really?" he asked hopefully. He was going to ignore the way his heartbeat sped up; Hoseok's hand was still holding onto his hoodie very tightly. He hoped the elder didn't feel the palpitations. "Wait," he frowned, "How well did you do in Dr. Kang's class?" he asked as an afterthought.

 

Hoseok pulled the younger impossibly closer, "So well that I was her first choice as her TA," he said confidently. Changkyun gulped harder, his eyes falling to Hoseok's wet pink lips. He licked his own lips, locked eyes with the elder, and then pushed Hoseok away. "I'll take your word for it," he murmured, his cheeks warming, "Thanks." Hoseok's hand caught the back of the younger's neck before he could completely move away, "Hey, you'll still owe me a favor," he reminded while pointing a finger at Changkyun.

 

They locked eyes again and this time Changkyun couldn't look away. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Changkyun couldn't even feel his heartbeat anymore, it was pounding that hard. It must've been what hummingbirds felt like. Hoseok's dark brown eyes looked like they held the cosmos in them and Changkyun was getting lost in space.

 

Hoseok was feeling something similar, though he held his composure a bit better. His poker face remained in place, though it wasn't steely just soft. It was taking everything in him not to just kiss the younger there...in the middle of the parking lot. What kept him from doing it was the look of fear hidden deep in the younger's chocolate irises.

 

Why was he scared? Was he afraid of Hoseok?

 

It was Hoseok's turn to swallow hard as he broke their staring contest. "Um," he cleared his throat, "We should get started. What chapter are you on?" he asked releasing the younger. He scooted back a bit and dropped his hands between his folded legs.

 

Changkyun cleared his throat as well and retrieved his textbook that had fallen at some point during their stare-off. "Um...Alkanes, Cycloalkanes, and Functional Groups," he read the title aloud in his best TV announcer voice. Hoseok couldn't help but let another smile creep across his face, "Cute," he said. Changkyun blushed and let his eyes focus on his textbook, "Which part?" he asked.

 

"The way you said it," Hoseok easily replied. Changkyun snorted, "I've got to make this crap sound fun somehow," he said, "You should hear how I study. I read everything out loud in different voices, like a story." Hoseok pressed an elbow into his thigh and tucked his chin into his hand. "And does that work?" he asked him curiously. Changkyun shrugged, "It helps me remember, but organic chem does not make the best story," he replied.

 

"Show me," Hoseok requested, his grin hiding his devious intent. "No," Changkyun denied with a shake of his head. "Yes, now," Hoseok ordered. Changkyun shook his head again, "No way! Why?" he asked. "I need to observe your study habits so I'll know how to help," came Hoseok's intelligent reply. Changkyun squinted his eyes suspiciously at the elder, "Oh you're good," he told him.

 

Hoseok nodded his agreement, "I am. So go ahead," he urged.

 

Changkyun sighed and nodded, "Fine," he said flipping back to the page he was in the middle of highlighting, "But this counts as your favor." Hoseok snorted and crossed his arms, "Not a chance," he disagreed. Changkyun let out a groan, "FINE, Shin Hoseok, you win," he gave in. 

 

"Of course," Hoseok smugly conceded.

 

Despite poking fun at Im Changkyun, Shin Hoseok did help him study and damn it was a he great tutor. Changkyun knew the elder was pretty close to being perfect, but he had no idea just how close. Hoseok wasn't just a pretty face and nice body, he was smart too. He spoke about Alkanes, Cycloalkanes, and Functional Groups like it was primary school science. He broke the whole chapter down with such ease and he had Changkyun understanding it's entirety in about 2 hours.

 

"I should pay you hyung," Changkyun told Hoseok as he dropped his heavy textbook onto the ground; his brain was packed with new knowledge and it didn't even hurt this time. Hoseok laughed and replied, "Then please do. I'll take cash or check," as he settled back in his lawn chair and looked over at the younger. Changkyun was kind enough to go fetch him his very own chair to occupy.

 

Changkyun frowned at him, "First of all, I have no money and second, who still uses checks? Take a step into 2017, we have mobile banking now," he countered. Hoseok reached over and gently smacked the younger upside his head, "Hey don't speak to hyungie like that," he playfully admonished. Changkyun snorted, "Sorry but hyungie said something stupid." 

 

Hoseok sucked his teeth and threw his empty water bottle at the other, "So mean to me," he pouted. Changkyun laughed and threw the plastic bottle into the grocery bag the once held his snacks. They fell into a comfortable silence and Changkyun stared up at the darkening sky. He wondered if Hoseok had a significant other. He glanced over at the elder. Hoseok was on his phone scrolling through whatever app he was on. His skin was bathed in dark red and orange as the sun set to their left; he looked ethereal.

 

'I'll bet he has the perfect girlfriend...or several,' he thought as he turned to looked back up at the sky, 'It only makes sense because he's perfect too.' Hoseok was way out of his league...if he were playing, that is. It was still super intimidating to think about though.

 

"Changkyunnie, do you have a girlfriend?" Hoseok curiously asked him as he dropped his phone down on his chest to give the younger his full attention. Changkyun seemed taken aback by the question, not because he felt it was slightly invasive, but because he wanted to ask Hoseok the exact same question. He sat up straight and looked over at the elder, "Why?" he asked him, defense mode activated.

 

Hoseok shrugged and pulled his arms into his sweatshirt to keep warm, the setting sun was kidnapping the comfortable heat and replacing it with chilly air. "No real reason, just curious. I never see you with anyone besides Shownu-hyung, Kihyunnie, and your two flirty friends," he answered, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I understand it's a personal question."

 

"Uh...no it's OK," Changkyun said waving the elder off, "I don't have anyone I'm involved with." He said it monotonously; it was how he always spoke about his nonesxistent romantic life. Hoseok raised his brows, "Really?" he asked seemingly surprised, "You don't have some cute girlfriend hiding somewhere? With wide eyes, rosy cheeks, and full lips?"

 

Changkyun frowned and shook his head, "Nope."  "I don't understand," Hoseok said shaking his head. Changkyun's skin felt prickly, he was a little uncomfortable with their current conversation. "What don't you understand?" he shakily asked. Hoseok stood up and moved to stand over the younger. He pushed his arms back through his sleeves, "I don't understand how no one could want to look at this cute face all the time," he said pinching the younger's cheeks in his hands.

 

Changkyun grinned and shook the elder's hands off, "What?" he scoffed. Hoseok laughed, "I'm serious, look at these dimples," he said poking the craters in the younger's cheeks, "You're so adorable. What is wrong with people?"

 

Changkyun felt his cheeks warm up again. Why was Hoseok gushing over him? He wasn't that special. Yea he had dimples, so what?

 

"It's not that people haven't tried. I do date," he said truthfully, "I just haven't found anyone worth keeping." That statement made the elder sober up, "Oh...ok," he said taking a seat on the edge of the younger's seat. Changkyun shyly looked at the elder. Hoseok seemed perplexed now, like he was actually taking what Changkyun said to heart.

 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the younger queried, "Maybe one of the girls from your fanclub?"

 

"Fanclub?" a confused Hoseok asked. Changkyun nodded, "Everytime I see you, you're surrounded by girls," he explained. Hoseok gave an embarrassed laugh and scratched the back of his neck, "Oh that," he said. Changkyun did his best to hide his unnecessary jealousy, "Yea that, surely one of them is your girlfriend." Hoseok shook his head, "Afraid not," he denied.

 

"Really?" Changkyun was shocked, "Why not? You literally have women flocking to you! Why not pick one? Or more than one?"

 

Hoseok smiled at the younger and nodded, "I see why you would think I'm crazy," he agreed, "but I have no interest in those girls...or any girls." "Oh," Changkyun said, his surprise intensifying. 'I was not expecting that,' he thought. He realized he may have been silent too long and quickly blurted out, "So do you have a boyfriend?" He didn't want the elder to think he had a problem with what Hoseok just told him.

 

Hoseok cheeks flared up and he shook his head in the negative, "No. I haven't found the right guy," he answered before jumping to his feet. Changkyun's hand shot out to grab the elder's wrist, "Are you leaving?" he asked. Hoseok nodded, "Yea, I gotta go," he said though he made no moves to shake the younger's hand off. Changkyun swallowed and awkwardly said, "Well thanks for your help."

 

Hoseok smiled and nodded, "No problem; it was fun," he assured him, "Let me know if you need anymore help." Changkyun nodded and let his grip slacken on Hoseok's wrist. "I'll see you later, Changkyunnie," he said ruffling the younger's dark hair fondly, "Don't forget you owe me a favor." Changkyun nodded again, "Right." Hoseok turned to leave and only stopped when he heard Changkyun speak up again.

 

"Me too," Changkyun's baritone had said. Hoseok turned to face him again, "You too, what?" he asked him. 

 

"I don't like girls either," Changkyun softly elaborated. 


	5. Awkward™

Hyunwoo scratched his head as he curiously surveyed Jooheon's disheveled state. "Jooheonie, why is your shirt so...fitted?" he asked the younger while he made himself comfortable in the black pleather barcalounger adjacent the matching couch. 

 

Jooheon shook out his messy bed hair before looking down at the shirt he was wearing, "Uh... because it's Minhyuk's," he muttered in embarassment. "Why are you wearing his shirt?" Hyunwoo asked a follow-up question, thick brows raised into his fringe. He already knew the answer but he thought Jooheon was cute when he was flustered.

 

Jooheon's cheeks flushed, but he remained quiet and dropped his hyung's quizzical gaze. "Because you rang the doorbell when we were in the middle of something intimate," Minhyuk's husky voice easily answered as he made his way into the living room. Of course he was wearing Jooheon's t-shirt; he was swimming in it actually. "Why do you people keep showing up at the worst time?" He added as he plopped down beside his boyfriend.

 

"Sorry? How could I have known you two were in each other's pants?" Hyunwoo innocently defended with a shrug. "That's why you call before you pop up at someone's apartment," Minhyuk scolded. He hugged Jooheon's arm to his chest and snuggled into his side, "What are you doing here anyway?" 

 

"Have you guys seen Changkyunnie lately?" Hyunwoo asked them. He leaned back in the chair but found it uncomfortable so he sat up straight and scooted to the edge of the seat.

 

The couple nodded together, "Yea. He was just over here for breakfast this morning. He's been acting a little weird lately," Jooheon answered, "He didn't want to tell us what was wrong, though. Do you know what's going on with him?"

 

Hyunwoo nodded and propped his feet on the sofa cushion, "A couple days ago Hoseok came barging into our apartment complaining that Changkyun has been avoiding him," he explained. "Why?" Minhyuk asked as he hugged Jooheon's arm tighter. "Apparently Changkyun told Hoseok that he was gay and then freaked out about it," Hyunwoo told them.

 

Jooheon frowned, "Why did that freak him out? He's never cared about people knowing before," he commented.

 

"But he's also never had a crush like this before, Jooheonie. That Shin Hoseok guy is WAY out of Changkyunnie's league. I mean have you ever seen him? He's so pretty...and that body...so muscular. Then he's got that cool blond hair and it looks so soft..." Minhyuk rambled on with dreamy eyes. Jooheon slapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth and glared at him, "Wow, now I feel like you're settling for me," he grumbled.

 

Minhyuk removed the younger's hand and smiled brightly at the younger. "Of course not! He doesn't compare to you. He doesn't have those dimples or that smile," he quickly said as he poked his index fingers into the craters in his boyfriend's cheeks, "I love you. You're perfect for me." Jooheon rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yea, yea, yea." Minhyuk pouted and wrapped his arms around Jooheon's torso, "Don't you love me too?" he asked. 

 

Jooheon gave his boyfriend a soft smile, "You know I do," he said before turning his attention back to Hyunwoo. "Does this Hoseok guy even like Changkyun?" he asked him, "Because I don't want to think about getting involved in this if he's going to play my best friend."

 

Hyunwoo nodded, "According to Kihyun and Hoseok's roommate Hyungwon, he won't shut up about him."

 

"So Hoseok likes Changkyun and Changkyun likes Hoseok...but they don't know," Minhyuk pieced together. Hyunwoo nodded again, "Pretty much," he conceded. "Sounds like they're both idiots," Minhyuk added with a furrow of his brows.

 

"So what do we do about them?" Jooheon asked as wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Oh, Kihyun's already got a plan to get them in the same room," Hyunwoo perked up, "He asked me to ask them both to babysit my niece while we have a date night, but they don't know the other will be there."

 

Jooheon frowned, "You have a niece? I thought your only sibling was like 14," he said in confusion. "I don't have niece, Kihyun promised to pay the little neighbor girl down the hall to pretend to be my niece for the night," Hyunwoo explained. "Have they both agreed?" Minhyuk queried.  Hyunwoo nodded and said, "Yes. They'll be babysitting her tonight at our place."

 

"So...if you two already have everything figured out why the unannounced visit?" Minhyuk asked the elder, "Why did you need to bother us?"

 

Hyunwoo grinned at the couple, "Oh I made a bet with Kihyun that if I popped up on you two you'd be in the middle of having sex since that's like all you two do next to eating and sleeping." He was laughing as he whipped out his phone to facetime his boyfriend, "I have to tell him I was right." Jooheon's eyes widened as Kihyun's face appeared on the screen, "Seriously?" he yelled as Minhyuk lunged at Hyunwoo.

<>

"Funny I never knew you had a niece, hyung," Changkyun said as he eyed the little girl in Hyunwoo's arms suspiciously. She was about 7 years old and she looked NOTHING like her alleged uncle. Her head was round...as a child's should be, her eyes were wide...as a child's should be, but her nose was like a button, and her brows were nowhere near as thick as Hyunwoo's. Though she did have the same honeyed skin as Hyunwoo and her hair was also black...but so was most of the people's in South Korea.

 

"Of course she's my niece, I love Cheon Su," Hyunwoo blandly lied, his expression free of emotion. "Cheon Mi," she and Kihyun softly corrected. "Cheon Mi," Hyunwoo loudly said, "I love Cheon Mi." Cheon Mi gave a huge fake gap-toothed smile and hugged the man's neck tightly, "I love you too uncle," she cutely said, her innocence cutting through the lie making her trustworthy.

 

Changkyun cocked his head and knitted his brows, he still didn't fully believe them. Before he could respond, there was a knock on the door. "Oh the other babysitter is here," Kihyun perked up excitedly. Changkyun frowned as Kihyun moved to open the door, "Other babysitter?" he questioned as the little girl was set down before him, "Just how bad is this kid?" Cheon Mi tucked her hands behind her back and smiled widely up at Changkyun, a hint of mischief dancing across her dark brown eyes.  

 

Hyunwoo patted the younger's shoulder, "She's a perfect angel, but you've never babysat before. You might need help," he easily justified. He turned away to join his significant other at the front door.

 

Changkyun kneeled so he was eye level with the grinning girl. "Is uncle Hyunwoo lying to me?" he asked her with a small poke to her nose, "Are you secretly a little monster?" She giggled and shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe, not," she cryptically answered, "Guess you'll have to find out." 

 

"Or you can just come clean right here, right now," Changkyun bargained through a smile of his own, "You might not be the only secret monster in this room...and I've been one a lot longer than you." Cheon Mi's smile turned into a challenging glare, "We'll see about that," she said. Changkyun stood up straight again and nodded, "I guess we will," he agreed smugly.

 

"Hey Changkyunnie," he heard from behind him. His eyes widened as he turned to see Hoseok standing there with a backpack slung over one shoulder; he looked like he just walked out of a damn ad in a magazine. His unkempt bleached hair fell in his eyes as he smiled at the younger, "I wasn't expecting to see you here," he added. Changkyun gulped loudly and mumbled, "Neither was I."

 

He immediately turned to glare at Hyunwoo and Kihyun. 'Did they set us up? Really?' he asked him self in outrage. Just as he was about to yell at his sneaky friends, Kihyun quickly spoke up. "Well now that you're both here, we can go on our date. She's already eaten and her bedtime is at 9 PM," he said shooting Changkyun a devious smile, "Bye." He grabbed Hyunwoo's hand and dragged his giant out of their apartment.

 

Hoseok and Changkyun stood there awkwardly with Cheon Mi between them. Changkyun was looking as far to his left as he could and Hoseok's eyes would dart all over the room and then stare at the younger and then take another lap. Cheon Mi gave the adults a look of confusion, "What's going on with you two?" she asked them both.

 

Hoseok's eyes locked with Changkyun's and he slowly replied, "Nothing."

 

He stooped down in front of Cheon Mi and smiled at her, "Hey pretty girl," he said patting her head, "Do you want to play with Hoseok-oppa?" He stood up and dropped his bag on the couch, "I brought lots of fun stuff for you to play with," he gushed as he unzipped the bag. He towered over the back of the sofa as he rifled through the bag. 

 

"I've got a coloring book, puzzles, playing cards, and a board game," he listed as he took each item out of his bag. Cheon Mi and Changkyun shared twin looks of boredom as Hoseok continued on, "The board game is the one I used to play when I was your age, it was so much fun. Or we can play Go Fish." Cheon Mi silently went to grab her own purple backpack that was by the door. 

 

She reclaimed her spot next to Changkyun and nudged his side. He kneeled down beside her again as she opened her bag to reveal two six-chamber dart guns. They smiled impishly at each other as they both retrieved a gun. "Hoseok-oppa, I think I have a more fun game in mind," Cheon Mi sweetly called to the unsuspecting elder. "What game is that, Cheon Mi?" Hoseok asked turning to face the others.

 

"TARGET PRACTICE!" she yelled before she unloaded all six darts into Hoseok's broad chest. He stared in shock as they all bounced off his chest and bounced to the floor by his feet. "Ah, these kinds of games are dangerous," he scolded, "Let's play one of my games." He took a step forward, but stopped when Changkyun pointed his gun at the elder, "Don't move, hyung," he ordered, aiming the toy at Hoseok's face instead of his chest.

 

Hoseok's hands immediately flew up in defense, "Im Changkyun, you wouldn't dare," he said in disbelief. Changkyun smirked and pulled out the plunger of the toy gun,essentially cocking it, "Take another step and we'll see if you're right," he taunted. He looked over at Cheon Mi, "Pick up your darts kid," he ordered. Hoseok took the opportunity to take another step forward. Changkyun let a dart fly and it grazed the elder's ear, "Uh, uh, uh," he sang out with a shake of his head, "What did I say?"

 

Hoseok's hand covered his newly reddened ear, "YOU SHOT ME!" he yelled! Changkyun's smile widened and, for a second, Hoseok was lost in it. He'd almost forgotten the younger had a toy gun pointed at him. "I said I would, didn't I?" he asked with a nonchalant shrug, "Next one in going right between the eyes." Hoseok glared at the younger, "You would shoot me in my face?" he questioned his face holding nothing but judgement.

 

Cheon Mi had scooped up all her bright orange darts as was idly watching their banter as she reloaded her toy weapon.

 

"Why wouldn't I?" Changkyun asked him, "You think I won't because your face is pretty?" He didn't mean to let that slip out; Hoseok knew enough intimate details about him, he didn't need him knowing he admired his face. It was Hoseok's turn to smirk, "You think my face is pretty?" he asked taking another step closer, hands still up in defense mode. 

 

Changkyun frowned, "I think your pretty face is a pretty target," he skillfully countered. He would high-five himself if he weren't in a heated standoff. "SHOOT HIM, CHANGKYUNNIE-OPPA!" Cheon Mi cheered. Hoseok feigned a hurt look, "Really Cheon Mi? You want him to shoot me? Don't you like Hoseok-oppa?" he queried. She shook her head, "NO!" she yelped, "YOU BROUGHT A PUZZLE!"

 

Changkyun burst out into laughter, "Yea, who still does puzzles?" he conceded. Hoseok frowned at the giggling duo, "Hey, I love puzzles," he defended. "And I'm gonna love doing this..." Changkyun said, his finger slowly squeezing the trigger. "IM CHANGKYUN DON'T YOU DARE!" Hoseok warned with a finger pointing at the younger.

 

"Too late," Changkyun said before shooting a dart. It hit the elder right between the eyes and dropped to the floor. Hoseok's hand slapped over his forehead, "YOU SHOT ME IN THE FACE!" he wailed in pure shock, "HOW COULD YOU KILL ME SO EASILY?" "Relax," Cheon Mi butted in through an excited smile, "They're not real bullets."

 

"See?" and with that she shot her babysitter square in the nose and cackled when Hoseok moved a hand down to cover his nose. "Nice," Changkyun praised, "Excellent precision for someone so young." he ruffled her hair proudly. Hoseok dropped his hands and glared at the two, he was feeling so betrayed. Changkyun laughed and pointed a finger at the elder, "Look! He's got two big red spots where the darts hit him!"

 

"That's it! You're both dead!" Hoseok yelled and lunged at the cackling pair.

<>

Hoseok and Changkyun dropped down onto the couch heavily. They were having a good rest after finally getting Cheon Mi to fall asleep on an air mattress behind the couch. Changkyun was immediately aware of how close they sat, but he was way too tired to move. He couldn't believe how hard it was to keep up with the little girl. "I can't believe you tackled me," he chuckled out.

 

Hoseok had caught Changkyun with ease and pushed him to the floor. Changkyun's face had never been so red and he refused to think about how not awful it felt to have the elder on top of him. He refused to think about how much he wanted Hoseok to lay on top of him forever. It had taken everything in him not to wrap his arms around Hoseok and pull him closer. 'GOD what is wrong with me?'

 

He broke free of his daydream when he heard Hoseok laugh. "Hey, it was the only way I could get the dart gun away from you," the elder commented, his smile bright and charming. Changkyun grinned and Hoseok's heartbeat sped up just a tad when the younger's dimples came out to play once again. "Thankfully my partner in crime had my back," the younger replied.

 

Hoseok sighed and rested his head back against the plush couch pillow, "That little girl is a demon spawn," he murmured. Changkyun gave a faux-gasp, "Cheon Mi was nothing short of angelic," he defended. Hoseok shook his bangs out before burying a hand in his darkening roots, "Please," he snorted, "She made fun of my puzzle! That's not cool."

 

"No that puzzle wasn't cool," Changkyun retorted, "And don't get me started on the board game and cards. We live in the new age of technology, most kids have phones and tablets." Hoseok gave a stale face and said, "I know, but when I was a kid that's what I had to keep myself entertained." Changkyun noddded his agreement, "Yea me too, but I've changed with the times. You should too," he told the elder.

 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, the awkwardness returning with a vengeance.

 

Changkyun twiddled his thumbs in his lap, he could feel Hoseok's eyes boring holes into the side of his skull just daring him to make eye contact. The silence was killing him and he couldn't deliberately look away anymore. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked finally meeting the elder's gaze. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Hoseok answered with a question of his own.

 

Changkyun swallowed hard and looked down at his busy thumbs, "I haven't been," he said. "Then why is it that everytime you've seen me these past few days you've run the other way?" Hoseok asked the younger, "What did I do?" Hoseok sounded hurt and Changkyun felt bad for that. He looked at Hoseok again, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I didn't mean to."

 

"Did I do something wrong?" Hoseok asked the younger, "If I did, I'm sorry." Changkyun shook his head, "You didn't do anything wrong, I was just acting like an idiot." Hoseok scooted closer to the younger until their shoulders bumped, "Why?" he queried. Changkyun looked so cute and small on the couch beside him, Hoseok just wanted to wrap him up in his arms and hold him.

 

Changkyun gulped, "Because I'm scared," he uttered out. Hoseok stared at the younger through his fringe, his eyes were showing something unidentifiable. Changkyun flinched when he felt Hoseok's hand grip the back of his neck. "Don't be," he said before eliminating the space between them. Changkyun's eyes bulged when he felt soft pink lips on his.

 

This was NOT happening! Shin Hoseok was NOT kissing him and he was NOT giving in to it.

 

Changkyun's eyes slid shut and Hoseok's hand slid down to cup the younger's cheek. Outside Hoseok was completely in control, but inside he was a hot mess. He couldn't believe he was bold enough to kiss Changkyun and he couldn't believe the other was kissing him back. He did his best not to cheer when he felt Changkyun's shaky hand fist in his shirt.

 

Hoseok let his other hand find the younger's other cheek and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It was everything he thought it would be. He felt an electric passageway between their lips and the rest of his body felt like white noise. The kiss was making his body numb! The younger's lips were as smooth as rose petals and they tasted sweet. Did Changkyun use flavored lip balm?

 

Changkyun wanted to feel more of Hoseok's lips on his, but at the same time he wanted to push the elder away. He was still very scared, but he didn't want Hoseok to stop kissing him. His mind was conflicted, so his body acted on its own. His hands moved confidently to lace at the base of the elder's neck as he became more comfortable. 

 

Hoseok broke the kiss long enough to run his tongue over the younger's bottom lip before pressing their lips together again. 'OH MY GOD!' they both internally screamed. 

 

"Whoa," they heard from behind them. They quickly broke a part and turned to see Kihyun and Hyunwoo at the door. Hyunwoo seemed genuinely shocked and Kihyun was grinning like the chesire cat, "Please don't let us interrupt," the latter said. Before Hoseok knew what was happening, Changkyun was up and out the door. Hoseok had never seen anyone move that fast, that boy had to have been half electricity.

 

He was angry, "Do you see what you guys did?" he snapped as he too jumped to his feet, "You scared him!" "Sorry?" Hyunwoo said, not really sure if that was the right thing to say. "Well go after him," Kihyun ordered while pointing out the open door. Hoseok nodded and ran out into the hallway yelling, "CHANGKYUNNIE!" 

 

"MAN! They were kissing for a long time," Cheon Mi said as she sat up on her air mattress. Kihyun sat down beside her, "You should be asleep," he scolded her. She crossed her arms and smirked at him, "And you should be paying me." Kihyun looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. He stretched a hand out and patiently waited. Hyunwoo sighed, reached in his pocket, and grabbed the cash sitting in it. He slapped the bills in his boyfriend's hand muttering, "This wasn't even my plan, why do I have to pay?"


	6. Chapter 6

Changkyun had been avoiding Hoseok since their kiss. Well...not just Hoseok...everyone. Anytime he saw one of his friends he was ducking them and or dodging them; he didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened. Least of all, Shin Hoseok. The truth was that Changkyun enjoyed the kiss, it was the best one he'd ever had, but what if Hoseok went around kissing people all the time? What if he was just next on the list?

 

From his spot by the window in an empty classroom of the biology building, Changkyun could see Hoseok talking with Kihyun. Did Kihyun know what Hoseok's ulterior motives were? He's known Hoseok a lot longer, so he had to know what the man was up to. He watched Hyunwoo run to catch up dragging Jooheon and Minhyuk along with him. Changkyun narrowed his eyes when Jooheon and Minhyuk politely bowed to Hoseok. 'They're supposed to be on MY team,' he thought feeling the bitter betrayal set in, 'Not engaging with the enemy.'

 

Enter stage right, Hyungwon, strolling in all tall and statuesque like the model Changkyun was sure he was. Hoseok's arm immediately wrapped around his waist and Changkyun couldn't deny the tiniest twinge of jealousy he felt. Hyungwon smiled and waved at Minhyuk and Jooheon like he knew them. There they all were together, laughing and smiling, without him. In that moment, for a second, Changkyun felt like he was the one who was actually being avoided.

 

It seemed like Hoseok had taken his spot amongst his group of friends. Changkyun felt alone and attacked by his own insecure thoughts.

 

He jumped a little when his phone buzzed loudly on his desk. He picked it up and read the text message appearing over his lockscreen aloud, "Where are you, Changkyunnie? We're all grabbing lunch and we want you to come."

 

It was from Jooheon. He looked back out the window at his friends and let his eyes land on Jooheon. His best friend was looking down at his phone awaiting a reply. Minhyuk was resting an arm over his shoulder while he too waited, he was taking the liberty to shield the screen from the harsh glare of the sun. 

 

"Who is 'we all'?" Changkyun asked as he messaged back. He watched Jooheon's head perk up as he looked around at their group of friends. He watched Jooheon began to text him back. "Me, Minhyuk, Hyunwoo, Kihyun," he had sent. Changkyun waited when the ellipses appeared letting him know Jooheon was still texting, "Hyungwon....and Hoseok." Changkyun read.

 

He scoffed, even though he knew it. Why was Jooheon acting like he didn't want to include them?

 

'I can't, I'm busy.' he typed back.

 

He looked back out the window. Everyone was staring at Jooheon. His best friend shook his head and shoved his phone back into his pocket. His eyes fell on Kihyun who seemed angry and before he knew it he was getting another text message. 'Im Changkyun, you better not be avoiding us because you kissed Hoseok the other day,' it said. Kihyun had his phone in both hands, just glaring at it...waiting.

 

'Why would I be avoiding you? That kiss didn't mean anything,' a lie, 'I said I'm busy,' another lie. Maybe he didn't feel alone; maybe he just wanted to be alone.

<>

The text nessages and phone calls continued incessantly for the next 2 days, mostly from Yoo Kihyun calling him an idiot and some from Jooheon asking if he was ok. There was a few text messages from Shin Hoseok, but Changkyun didn't dare read those. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling of his tiny dorm room. He couldn't sleep...he hadn't been able to sleep for some days now. He tucked his arm behind his head and sighed again as he used his free hand to tug the hem of his sweatshirt down over his exposed tummy.

 

He looked around his dark bedroom as the silence fiiled in the negative space, his mind was racing a mile a minute and he felt like he was going crazy in such a confined space. He shot up in his bed, "I've gotta get out of here," he mumbled in obvious distress. He slipped on the closest pair of sneakers and then combed his fingers through his messy dark fringe before exiting his bedroom.

 

Changkyun checked his smart watch as he aimlessly wandered down the empty street. There weren't too many places for him to go at 2AM, but he knew of one place that was always open.

 

He slowly strolled through the park around the corner from his building. He stopped in the center of the playground and made a quick decision of where to sit. The horse on the spring was calling his inner child. He plopped down on the creaky ride and tucked his feet into the foot rests at the horse's side. He gently bounced up and down on the horse and smiled finding the motion somewhat cathartic.

 

"Is this seat taken, Changkyunnie?" he heard a familiar voice ask. Changkyun's body froze, but the horse continued to bounce. Through his peripheral vision, he watched Shin Hoseok occupy the bouncy cow beside him. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence, the only sound being the squeaky bobbing of their respective farm animals. They must've looked ridiculous, two big grown men sitting upon tiny toy animals.

 

With an excelerated heartbeat, Changkyun slowly queried, "Are you stalking me or something?" He heard Hoseok snort, "You're not the only person who comes to the park at night Im Changkyun. I couldn't sleep." Before the younger could catch himself he was saying, "Me either." They fell into another uneasy silence. Changkyun took another glance over at Hoseok.

 

The elder's face looked blank...but maybe not, he could only see half of it. 

 

Changkyun jumped when Hoseok cleared his throat. Was he that afraid of this guy? He let his eyes drop back down to handlebars in his hands as the elder began to speak.

 

"So are we just never going to talk about it?" Hoseok asked the younger softly. "Talk about what?" Changkyun asked before climbing off the horse, his butt was starting to hurt...and he wanted to get away from the elder. He moved to the swings and plopped down in the furthest one. "Talk about our kiss," Hoseok said as he joined the younger on the swingset, "and why you're running away from it."

 

Changkyun scoffed and dug his shoes into the sand pit beneath the swing set, his knees were cold and he wished he'd changed out of his basketball shorts. "Oh that," he mumbled, "I'm not running anything. The kiss didn't mean anything." "You sure?" Hoseok asked skeptically, "Because it seemed like you enjoyed it. A lot." He gripped the chains of the swing tightly and waited for a response.

 

"I enjoy most of my kisses, doesn't mean they meant anything either," Changkyun shrugged. Hoseok glared at the younger, "Why do you act like that?" he snapped. Changkyun was taken aback by his tone; he didn't know the elder could get angry. He kept his head down and continued to be nonchalant, "Act like what?" he asked him.

 

"Like you don't care," Hoseok replied, his dark brows furrowing deeper. Changkyun stood up and said, "Hoseok-hyung, we're barely even friends, so don't act like you know me." Before Changkyun could run away again, Hoseok's hand shot out and grabbed the younger's wrist. "I know that you like me," he countered as he tugged the younger closer, looking up at him with darkened eyes.

 

Changkyun yanked his arm free causing himself to fall back onto his backside in the sand. Hoseok immediately rose to his feet to help the younger up. Changkyun shook off the elder's helping hand and snapped, "What makes you think that I like you?" Hoseok moved to reach for the younger again, but pulled his hand back when Changkyun scooted back.

 

Hoseok sighed and joined the younger in the sand. "What makes me think that you like me?" he repeated the question and then answered, "Because you kissed me back." He couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his handsome face, "You enjoyed it. You moaned and pulled me closer."

 

"So what?" Changkyun growled, "You're a good kisser. I'm sure you've had lots of practice. I'm sure it meant nothing to you...one of many." 

 

"So first you say it meant nothing to you, and now you're saying it meant nothing to me?" Hoseok asked incredulously, "Which one is it?" Changkyun crossed his arms and smartly responded, "You tell me." 

 

Hoseok reached out and grabbed a fistful of Changkyun's sweatshirt and yanked him closer until their noses bumped. Changkyun stared at the elder with wide fearful eyes. He flinched a little when he suddenly felt Hoseok's lips touch his. This time the kiss was softer, sweeter, and shorter. Hoseok released the younger and scooted back to recreate the space between them.

 

Changkyun blushed, covered his mouth, and mumbled, "Why do you keep doing that?"

 

"Did that kiss mean nothing too?" Hoseok asked ignoring the younger's question. Changkyun hugged his knees to his chest and silently shruggged. "That's not an answer," Hoseok scolded. "Why are you pushing this so hard?" Changkyun asked a question of his own, "It was just a kiss! Stop trying to make it into something more."

 

Changkyun had to admit he was being defensive, but he didn't want to talk about the stupid kiss anymore.

 

Hoseok looked hurt, "OK...I guess it really didn't mean anything to you," he softly said. Changkyun did not like the look on his face, but he was too far into his lies to backtrack, "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Hyung, just forget it ever happened. I have." "Yea," Hoseok solemnly said as he stood up and dusted the sand off his sweatpants, "Forget it."

 

Changkyun's worried eyes looked up at Hoseok, "Are you OK?" he asked him. Hoseok slowly nodded at the elder, "Yea, I'm just realizing some things. Goodbye, Changkyunnie," he said before turning to leave. The younger's eyes followed the elder's exiting form. 'I did the right thing,' he thought feeling instant regret, 'Right?'


	7. Moving On

Shin Hoseok felt very melancholy. It had been a week since he talked with Changkyun in the park and he'd been moping around ever since; he was too sad to even go to the gym or eat noodles. His brows furrowed when he felt a heel in his side. He glanced over at Hyungwon for second, "What?" he snapped looking back up at the ceiling.

 

"Can't you go be a lovesick bunny somewhere else?" Hyungwon asked his roommate. Hoseok was sprawled out over the foot of his bed sighing, and mumbling, and staring blankly up at the ceiling. 

 

Hoseok shook his head, "No, as my best friend you're supposed to put up with me in my time of need," he easily answered. Hyungwon frowned and said, "But you're putting a dent in my mattress. I sleep here you know." "Yea here, on the couch, in my bed, at work, and in class," Hoseok listed, "You can sleep anywhere man." Hyungwon dug his heel into the elder's side, "But this is my favorite place to sleep," he defended.

 

Hoseok pouted, "Oh come on, can't you see I'm hurting. Don't be mean to me," he whined. Hyungwon sighed and gently placed his book on the desk before rising on his knees and making an about-face. He plopped on his back, stretched out his legs, rested the back of his head on his best friend's chest, and propped his feet up on the wall above his pillow. He was too long to fully lay on the space of bed Hoseok had left him with.

 

"So what did the underclassmen do again?" he asked still feeling a little hazy on the details. Hoseok sighed loudly and let his fingers find Hyungwon's fluffy brown hair, "It's not what he did...it's what I did," he told him. Hyungwon laced his fingers together over his tummy and let his eyes slide shut; he secretly loved when Hoseok scratched his scalp.

 

"OK, what did you do?" he asked him. 

 

"I completely misread everything. I thought our kiss meant something to him and it didn't," he explained to his friend, "I thought he was returning my feelings when he kissed me back." Hyungwon snorted, "A shy kid like that? I'm sure that kiss meant everything to him." "That's what I thought too, but he said it was just a kiss. He said I was reading too much into it. How could I have had it so wrong?" Hoseok asked dejectedly.

 

"Look, I understand you're heartbroken and all, but come on," Hyungwon snapped, "He's a little underclassman and you're Shin Hoseok. You have a harem of men and women following you around constantly. You can have anyone you want." Hoseok threw an arm over his eyes and whimpered, "But I want him."

 

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "But he doesn't want you," he bluntly stated, "So it's best for everyone if you just move on." "You're right," Hoseok slowly conceded. It hurt, but Hoseok knew there was no reason to continue pining over someone who didn't want him. Unrequited love was a bitch. "What's the first step?" he queried. Hyungwon grinned and smoothly answered, "A date." Hoseok sat up on his elbows and looked at his best friend, "A date," he confirmed with a determined nod.

<>

"Im Changkyun, you are such an idiot," Kihyun told his dongsaeng angrily. "Why do you keep saying that?" an annoyed Changkyun asked as he rifled through Hyunwoo's and Kihyun's fridge for a snack. Kihyun leaned over the open door and glared at him, "Because it's what you are! That's why!" he yelled. Changkyun calmly checked the expiration date on a carton of strawberry milk and asked, "How do you figure, hyung?"

 

Changkyun's attitude lately had been bugging Kihyun to no end and he was planning to give him the adjustment of a lifetime today.

 

"You finally find out that Hoseok-hyung likes you back and you go and blow everything by telling him you didn't care about your kiss," Kihyun accused with a firm finger pointed at the younger. "I call next guys," Changkyun  volunteered as he moved away from the fridge leaving his hyung standing there with the door wide open and made his way into the living room where Jooheon and Hyunwoo sat playing video games.

 

"Also, I don't like him," he added with a shake of his head, his eyes trained on the pink carton in his hand. Kihyun, Hyunwoo, and Jooheon all stared at the youngest and monotonously said, "Yes, you do." Changkyun plopped down in the plushy chair and stabbed his straw into the milk carton, "No I don't." He quickly gulped down some of the sweet milk.

 

"Well if that's really true Changkyun, then it's good that you don't because Hyungwon told me that Hoseok has a date tonight," Kihyun revealed as he shut the refrigerator door. He tucked his hands behind his back and strolled over to stand behind the younger's chair. 

 

Changkyun froze, the information replaying in his mind like an old cassette tape. "He what?" he asked looking up at his friend in disbelief. Kihyun gave the younger a smug look and pulled his phone out, "That's right. Shin Hoseok is going on a date tonight...and the guy is gorgeous." He went to his texting app to find his last message from Hyungwon, "See?," he asked practically shoving his phone in Changkyun's nose, "Hyungwon sent me a picture. Look at how pretty he is!"

 

Hyunwoo side-eyed his boyfriend, but he didn't say anything; he just continued to play his game with Jooheon.

 

Changkyun's mind went blank. 'This can't be happening,' he thought in denial, 'He moved on just like that? So easily?'

 

He felt betrayed; betrayed by Hoseok and especially by Kihyun. He jumped to his feet, "How could you let this happen?" he yelled at the elder. All eyes were on him again, video game forgotten. "How could I let this happen?" Kihyun snapped back incredulously. Changkyun nodded, "Yes, you! How could you just let him move on and not even bother to tell me until the last minute?" he accused angrily.

 

Kihyun glared at his friend, "What does it matter anyway?"  he yelled back, "You don't like him, remember? Why do you care if he's dating someone?" Changkyun began to squeeze the carton in his hand like it was a stress toy, he was feeling overwhelmed. "Hoseok-hyung is doing the right thing. If you don't want him then why shouldn't he move on? Doesn't he deserve to be happy? Or is it only contingent on how you feel at the moment, Mr. Selfish?" Kihyun continued to scold the younger.

 

"I'm not being selfish, I'm just saying you shouldn't have encouraged him to go on a date," Changkyun continued to play the blame-game; he was doing his best to keep control of his cool demeanor.

 

Kihyun snorted, "I didn't encourage anything, this was all his and Hyungwon's idea, but I'm not about to stand in the way of him possibly finding someone who's actually going to love him back," he argued while cutting his eyes at the younger. Changkyun clenched his teeth. He was now realizing the mistake he made with how he handled the whole kiss situation. He sighed and dropped back down in the chair, burying his face in his hands.

 

"Now what?" Kihyun asked in exasperation while planting a hand on his hip. Changkyun nervously dragged his fingers through his hair and answered, "OK, there's a strong possibility that I too share the same feelings as Hoseok-hyung." Again, in unison, his friends said, "We know." Changkyun rolled his eyes, but continued to speak, "And now I've pushed him away and ruined my chances. I'm such an idiot."

 

Kihyun grinned and patted his friend's hair, "Yes you are an idiot, Im Changkyun, but luckily you have a friend like me," he said, "I know where Hoseok-hyung is going on his date. I could tell you where and you can go crash his date and confess." "What good would that do now if he's moving on?" Changkyun asked with a defeated shrug. Kihyun fisted a hand in the younger's hair and yanked his head back so they were looking at each other, "Changkyunnie, it's only been a week, trust me, his feelings are still there," he assured.

 

Changkyun nodded, "You're right," he said as he hopped up, "I'm going to go tell him." "Wait, apologize first and then confess," Hyunwoo piped up. "Apologize? For what?" a confused Changkyun asked. Jooheon sat back and threw his two cents in, "Well you did make Hoseok-hyung think your kiss was meaningless and you also made him think his feelings were one-sided. So...everything?"

 

"Right, so apologize and then confess," Changkyun agreed as he hastily made his exit calling out, "TEXT ME THE ADDRESS!" "You could've at least thrown your trash away you little brat," Kihyun chuckled and shook his head at the younger. He scooped up the Changkyun's forgotten milk carton and walked past Hyunwoo and Jooheon intending to go back into the kitchen, but was pulled back by his boyfriend.

 

Hyunwoo tugged the younger into his lap, "Hey, don't talk about how pretty other guys are anymore," he told his boyfriend. His face was still straight, but his voice held an edge of jealousy. Kihyun chuckled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "I'm sorry," he said wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "But you're the prettiest."

<>

Changkyun had asked for a booth in the very back of the expensive sushi restaurant, he could see the entrance perfectly. He made sure he got to the place before the time Kihyun said Hoseok was supposed to be showing up with his so-called pretty date. He'd made sure he wore an incognito outfit for his stakeout: black t-shirt, black jacket, black jeans, and a black beanie. He wanted to make sure he went completely unnoticed.

 

Changkyun hid his face behind his menu and focused his eyes at the front entrance and waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited some more.

 

Two full hours had gone past and no sign of Hoseok and his date. He sighed and pushed the remnants of his stir-fried rice away, "Where the hell are they?" he whispered to himself. He pulled out his cellphone and texted Kihyun. 'I thought you said they were meeting at Nigiri?' His phone dinged and the message said, 'I did, that's what Hyungwon said. Are they not there?' 

 

'No.' he quickly responded. Kihyun's last message made Changkyun's heart sink into his feet, 'Maybe they decided to skip dinner and do something else.'

<>

Hoseok rested his forehead on his steering wheel and sighed loudly in frustration. "What am I even doing here?" he asked himself. He was parked outside Changkyun's apartment building...stalker style. He didn't even know if the younger was home, he just didn't know where else to go. He got out of his car and leaned back against it. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contact list.

 

His thumb paused over Changkyun's name and he smiled; it was saved as 'Changkyunnie!I' with a couple of heart eye emojis. He was just about to hit the call button when he heard a deep voice call his name. His eyes widened when he looked up to see Im Changkyun standing before him seeming equally surprised. "Changkyunnie, hey...I was just about to call you," he stuttered out as he shoved his phone back into his pocket.

 

Before he could try to come up with an excuse for being there uninvited, he felt Changkyun's arms circle around his waist in a tight squeeze.

 

"Thank GOD!" the younger had yelled in perfect English. Hoseok frowned when he heard Changkyun began to laugh. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said pushing the younger away, "What's going on with you?"

 

Changkyun doubled over and laughed a little harder clutching his knees to keep from toppling over. "I'm just so happy that you're here and not on your date with that pretty boy," he finally answered. 

 

"How did you know about my date?" Hoseok asked pulling himself up on the hood of his car. He let the heels of his expensive looking leather boots kick his tire. 

 

Changkyun scratched the back of his neck and sheepishly replied, "Kihyun-hyung told me...I actually just came from the restaurant in a foolish attempt to ruin your date, but you guys never showed up."

 

Hoseok crossed his arms and glared at the younger, "I canceled it, but why do you care about my date?" He snapped. 

 

Changkyun tucked his arms behind his back and dropped his head, "I just do," was his half-assed answer. 

 

Hoseok shook his head, "That's not a good enough answer, Changkyunnie. For once, I want you to tell me the complete and honest truth," he ordered.

 

Changkyun gulped and nodded his agreement. He took a deep breath and let his confession come out in one long sentence, "TheruthisthatourkissmeanteverythingtomeandthatI'vegotahugecrushonyou." 

 

Hoseok frowned in confusion, "One more time, but slower and clearer, " he requested. 

 

Changkyun let out a choppy breath and repeated himself, "I said that our kiss meant everything to me and that I've got a huge crush on you." He made sure you enunciate this time. 

 

Hoseok did his best to contain his excitement and relief. 'He likes me back!' He wanted nothing more than to hop off his car and do a little happy dance, but he needed to get to the bottom of a few things. 

 

"Why'd you lie? Why'd you make me feel like my feelings were one-sided?" he questioned, "Do you know how badly you hurt me?"

 

Changkyun still couldn't find the courage to look the elder in the eye, he was far too ashamed at how childishly he acted. For now, only his old sneakers was worthy of his pitiful gaze. 

 

"I'm sorry, " he quickly apologized, "I wasn't thinking about your feelings, I was just trying to protect myself. I was disgustingly selfish. "

 

"Why were you trying to protect yourself? Did I do something wrong?" Hoseok asked him in concern. 

 

"Not you, " Changkyun laughed out bitterly, "The last boy I fell in love with. Before I came to school here, I was in a long-term relationship with a boy from my class."

 

Hoseok nodded and waited for him to continue.

 

"We dated all throughout high school...secretly of course. I was so in love; he was smart, funny, sweet, popular, and super handsome. He was WAY out of my league... like you. On the night of graduation one of our classmates had a huge party and we promised to meet there,"

 

Changkyun took a huge unsteady breath and continued, "I looked all over that damn house for him and I find him in the kitchen pantry making out with some random girl."

 

Changkyun couldn't stop the few tears from streaking down his cheeks, his chest hurt from all the memories attacking his mind. 

 

Hoseok wanted to go to the younger and hold him tightly and kiss his face and tell him it was all going to be ok, but he knew Changkyun needed to get it all off his chest. 

 

Changkyun quickly scrubbed his cheeks with the sleeves of his purposefully bleached black jacket. He was angry at himself for crying, he shouldn't be sad by his ex-jerk-friend. He was supposed to be over everything. 

 

"When I asked him why he would cheat on me he fucking laughed at me. He patted me on the head like a child and patronizingly asked, 'Did you really think I would go off to college still in a relationship with you?'" that sentence would forever be engrained in Changkyun's subconscious as the single most painful thing he'd ever heard. 

 

He plopped down on the cold cement of the parking lot and finished his story, "Apparently he was a one of those self-hating boys and our relationship was his way of getting all the gay out his system before entering the real world. I was left heartbroken and skeptical of anyone who showed any real interest in me."

 

Hoseok slid off the hood of his car and joined the younger on the ground. The more time he spent with the younger, the less time he found himself sitting in actual chairs. 

 

"You know I would never hurt you like that," Hoseok easily promised, he cupped the younger's face in his hands and lifted his gaze.

 

"I don't, " he answered truthfully, "but I'm trusting you to keep your word. I'm trusting you not to be like him and I'm trusting myself not to think you're like him."

 

Hoseok grinned and softly stroked the younger's cheeks with his thumbs, "Sounds good to me. I'll promise not to be him and you'll promise not to think I'm him," he bargained.

 

Changkyun smiled back an nodded his agreement, "OK."

 

He gently knocked Hoseok's hands away and rose onto his knees. He placed his hands on the elder's shoulders and kissed him.

 

Hoseok was shocked, it was the first time Changkyun had ever initiated the kiss. Hoseok's hands fisted in the younger's jacket at his sides and eagerly kissed him back. Screw what he said about the other kisses, THIS was THE best kiss of his life. 

 

He loosened his hands in favor of wrapping his arms around his waist, hugging him to his muscular chest. Changkyun groaned into the kiss and let his tongue dart out to lick across his perfect teeth. 

 

Hoseok mentally swore, that small gesture almost had him coming in his pants. He pushed them both to the ground: Changkyun on his back and Hoseok on top.

 

Hoseok pushed his hands under the younger's shirt and dug his fingertips into supple flesh. Changkyun grunted and broke their kiss. "Maybe we should stop," he suggested.

 

Hoseok blushed and sat up, "Yea. We are still in a parking lot," he noted. His round cheeks tinted red from embarrassment. He'd never been so gung-ho for public sex before. 

 

Changkyun propped up on his elbows and shook his head, "No, it's not that," he denied through a dimply smile, "It's just I have a major headache from the crying. I haven't cried since like senior year of high school."

 

Hoseok stared at the younger with heart eyes,  "Wah, you're so cool, Changkyunnie," he gushed. Changkyun smiled wider and stood up,  "C'mom, let's go upstairs before someone tries to park in the space we're in," he said.


	8. So...What Now?

Hoseok frowned when he heard his phone ding loudly next to his ear. He clumsily reached for it and, after dropping it on his face, he squinted and held it up to see what the notification was. It was a text message from Hyungwon, 'Hey...your date said you stood him up. Where are you?' it said. Hoseok cracked a dry grin and typed up a smug response, 'In bed with Changkyunnie.'

 

'WHAT?' 'HOW?' 'WHEN?' 'I NEED DETAILS NOW SHIN HOSEOK! DID YOU FUCK HIM?' the messages rolled in way too fast for Hoseok to respond and he honestly didn't want to talk to his best friend right now. All he wanted to do was snuggle with Im Changkyun. He needed to savor all he could with the younger in case he changed his mind over night.

 

He put his phone on silent and tossed it in the corner where his shirt lay. He cheesed harder when he felt arms tighten around his waist. Was Changkyun afraid he was going to disappear too? Hoseok decided that he liked the way Changkyun's arms felt wrapped around him. Surprisingly, the younger had held him all night; he was a clingy boy and it made Hoseok feel fuzzy inside.

 

He reluctantly unhooked Changkyun's arms and slowly turned over to face the younger. Changkyun looked like a baby when he slept. His dark fringe covered his forhead in a scattered mess and his brows were free of worry. His long eyelashes lay comfortably on his sharp high cheekbones. His nose scrunched just a bit and his soft pink lips were parted to let his small snores escape. 

 

Hoseok really, really wished he hadn't just thrown his phone across the room. He felt the incredible urge to take pictures of Changkyun's sleeping face until his storage was full. Changkyun's sleeping face needed to be immortalized on all of his sns accounts. Changkyun's sleeping face needed to be his phone's lockscreen, and maybe his wallpaper, and maybe his laptop's wallpaper too...

 

'Next time,' he thought to himself because he was hoping there would be a next time. He needed for there to be a next time.

 

Hoseok reached over and brushed the younger's wild fringe out of his face, but immediately regretted it when Changkyun began to stir. He propped his head up in his hand and waited. He watched one chocolate eye open and then the other and he smiled warmly, "Hey," his sleepy voice cracked out a greeting. He let a soft hand rest on the younger's cheek. He brushed his thumb over Changkyun's bottom lip before leaning in to peck his lips.

 

Changkyun grinned and covered his face with his hands. It was way too early for him to be feeling so shy, "You can't just kiss me so suddenly like that," he rasped out. "So cute," Hoseok chuckled out as pulled Changkyun's hands down to reveal his red cheeks and an awkward smile. One look at Hoseok's sleep-swollen face, fond smile, bare chest, and big arms had Changkyun's cheeks glowing like Rudolph's nose on Christmas Eve.

 

"What's wrong, Changkyunnie? Why is your face so red?" Hoseok asked through plump lips. He had tucked his hands under his pillow and waited. Changkyun quickly shook his head answering, "Nothing, hyung," but then added, "OK, one thing...where's your shirt?" Hoseok looked down at his half-naked body and laughed, "I took it off. I don't like to sleep in my shirt if I'm lying under a blanket; I get too hot," he revealed.

 

"Is that, OK?" he asked him as an afterthought. Feeling less shy, Changkyun nodded his approval. He tucked a hand between his cheek and pillow and used the other hand to softly draw shapes in the alabaster skin covering Hoseok's broad chest. He was fighting the incredible urge to bite his chest and blot his pretty skin red. "Hyung, your body is so nice," he absentmindedly commented, "Your chest and arms are so big and you have chocolate abs. You're so manly."

 

"It's because I'm a man," Hoseok easily replied. Changkyun frowned, "What are you trying to say?" he playfully queried. Hoseok rolled closer to Changkyun and gently pushed him on his back. He kneeled between the younger's legs and planted his palms by his ears."You're manly too Changkyunnie, your voice is deeper than mine and even your Adam's apple is bigger," he assured, "You're manlier than I am."

 

Changkyun forced away his shynes and roughly shoved Hoseok onto his back towards the foot of the bed. "If I'm manlier then I should be on top," he challenged as he straddled the elder's waist and held his arms down by his bulky biceps. Hoseok smirked up at the younger, "That's fine. I like this view," he told him. With the residuals of his bout of confidence, Changkyun leaned down and kissed the elder.

 

Hoseok couldn't help but moan into the kiss. For someone so shy, Changkyun was an excellent kisser. Hoseok broke his arms free and let his hands fall on his hips. He pushed his hands under the younger's shirt and trailed them up the younger's sides. 

 

Changkyun abruptly ended the kiss and pushed the elder's hands away, "Hey, don't get so handsy Hoseok-hyung," he warned. 

 

Hoseok laughed out, "I'm sorry. You're just so sexy." Changkyun blushed again and crawled off the elder and back to the head of the bed. "So what now?" he asked him as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap. 

 

Hoseok tucked an arm behind his head and looked over at him. "Like I said, Changkyunnie, we'll take this one day at a time. I'm in no rush," he said. "So you really don't mind us taking this slowly?" Changkyun questioned.

 

Hoseok grinned and sat up, "I'm just happy you like me back. We'll take things at your pace. Let's start with something easy," he suggested, "Let's go grab some breakfast."

 

"Breakfast?" Changkyun snorted, "I can whip you up a fresh bowl of cereal...I've even got almond milk." He waggled his eyebrows at the mention of his healthy milk choice. 

 

Hoseok gave him a skeptical look, "As lovely as that sounds, I'd rather have a hot meal...preferably cooked by professionals," he said scooting to edge of the bed.

 

"Hey, I can cook," Changkyun defended. It was Hoseok's turn to snort, "Kihyun told me you eat more at his place than Hyunwoo-hyung and he lives there!" Changkyun's eyes widened, "That's ridiculous!" he denied. 

 

"Whatever, come on let's go," Hoseok said as he stood up to go retrieve his shirt and jeans. Changkyun perked up and watched the elder dress with attentive eyes, "Your treat?" he asked hopefully. 

 

Hoseok rolled his eyes and reached over to grab ahold of Changkyun's ankle. "Yes, now come on," he ordered as he yanked him out of his bed. Changkyun groaned and rubbed his sore bum, "Ow. I was moving," he whined cutely. "Not fast enough," Hoseok said. He grabbed the younger's hand and dragged him out his bedroom. "Wait, let me get my phone," Changkyun called out through a laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done!!!


	9. Spectator Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Wonkyun's friends are annoying af and Changkyun keeps getting upset.

It had been a few weeks since Hoseok and Changkyun became an Item™. Things were great for Changkyun: exciting and new. Fresh, like picking his own fruit for the first time.  He was relieved to see that, true to his word, Hoseok hadn't changed. He was fine and happy with how slowly they were taking things. 

 

And everything wasn't going at a snail's pace. Though they were still giggly and awkward around each other, they did hold hands. And they kissed, when Changkyun felt comfortable...Hoseok was always a willing participant. They also went out together, usually to get food because Hoseok was always hungry. And they had sleepovers, usually at Hoseok's place because Changkyun's roommates were freshman idiots. 

 

Who had really changed, however, were their stupid friends. The couple couldn't go anywhere with their group without hearing cooing and camera shutters. It was becoming unbearable... to Changkyun. Hoseok didn't seem to mind. He was just happy to have Changkyun by his side. 

 

"Ah hyung, that's my ice cream," Changkyun cutely whined as he tried to snatch his double scoop of birthday cake ice cream back from the elder. Hoseok laughed and switched the waffle cone to his other hand, holding it further away. 

 

He elbowed the younger away when he lunged for him. "Hey stop before I drop it on the grass," he warned. 

 

They were sitting in the campus courtyard under a shady tree. It was a particularly warm day and they wanted to take advantage. "Give me my ice cream, I asked you if you wanted a cone and you said no because you wanted dumplings instead," Changkyun complained. 

 

"I ate all my dumplings, now I want something sweet," Hoseok easily justified before he bit a chunk of the soft mound. Changkyun pouted and scooted closer to the elder and fitted their sides together. 

 

"You're not even eating it right," he said before biting at Hoseok's meaty shoulder. He placed his chin on the wet spot his teeth made and wrapped an arm around his center, even going so far as to push the appendage through the pocket of Hoseok's gigantic blue hoodie. 

 

Hoseok grinned and held the ice cream over his shoulder so the younger could take a lick, "We'll share OK, Changkyunnie?" he offered. He grinned wider when the younger snatched his ice cream back, "You can't bargain with my ice cream," Changkyun said. He licked it before passing it back to the elder, "OK you can have it, I'm finished."

 

And that was how Jooheon and Hyunwoo found them. "Aww, you two are so cute," Jooheon said in a baby-like voice. He elbowed Hyunwoo and added, "Quick take a picture."

 

Hyunwoo frowned and gave the younger a puzzled look, 'Why would I do that?" he queried. OK, Hyunwoo hadn't changed, at least. "Thank you, Hyunwoo-hyung," Changkyun stressed while glaring at his best friend. 

 

Hyunwoo plopped down on Hoseok's other side and pointed at the ice cream, "Can I have some of that?" he asked. Hoseok looked down at Changkyun's ice cream before shrugging and passing it over to the eldest. 

 

Hoseok felt Changkyun's hold loosen when Jooheon sat down beside them. He let his hand drop down to cover the pocket holding the younger's arm, holding it closer to his form. 

 

"So...what are the new lovebirds up to this fine Wednesday?" Jooheon asked giving them a knowing look. Hoseok leaned back into Changkyun a bit and replied, "Just enjoying the weather until Changkyun's last class starts."

 

"Changkyunnie, why are you blushing? Is this a date?" Jooheon asked in his friend's ear, "Did we interrupt your date?"

 

Changkyun sat there with a blank face as his best friend began to sing some childhood song about kissing. He was having so much fun that his eyes were crescents and his dimples covered up half his face. "I gotta get a pic and send it to Minnie," he sang out excitedly. 

 

Changkyun stood up abruptly just as Jooheon pulled out his phone. "I've gotta get to class," he mumbled. Hoseok reached out and grabbed the younger's wrist, "Wait, I'll walk you," he offered as he moved to get up. Changkyun yanked his arm free, "It's ok, I'll go alone," he said before hastily leaving. 

 

"That was weird," Jooheon said as he looked at Hoseok, "Why'd he leave like that?" "Because you're annoying and embarrassing him," Hyunwoo spoke up, the ice cream long gone. Hoseok chuckled and rested back on his elbows, "Yea, my Changkyunnie is two seconds away from murdering you all in your sleep," he conceded. 

<>

"Sorry for leaving so suddenly yesterday afternoon," Changkyun said with his head hanging low, "Jooheonie was getting to be too much for me." He leaned against the railing of metal staircase leading from his apartment to the parking lot. 

 

Hoseok reached up and ruffled Changkyun's hair, "It's ok," he said through a smile, "Why don't you just tell everyone they're getting on your nerves?" He let his hand drop down to rest on the younger's shoulder.

 

Changkyun shrugged, "Because I know they're all just happy that we're finally together and I'm happy they're happy for us...they just don't know when to let up," he told the elder. 

 

"I think it's because you're so cute," Hoseok said. His hand gripped the front of Changkyun's oversized pinstripe button down and pulled him closer, "How could my boyfriend be this cute and not expect people to lose it around him?"

 

Changkyun swallowed hard and blushed, "Boyfriend? I'm your boyfriend now?" He let his own hands find Hoseok's waist. Hoseok draped his arms over the younger's shoulders. "You don't think so?" he asked him with a chuckle, "Do you think I kiss all my friends?"

 

Changkyun shrugged again, "I know you don't but I didn't know you considered me your boyfriend. I thought we were just an item," he bashfully explained.  

 

Hoseok smoothed down the soft hairs on the back of the younger's neck, "Am I crazy or is that what 'item' means? Unless you don't want to be my boyfriend?" his face fell a little at the thought. 

 

Changkyun let out a nervous laugh, "No I-I do," he quickly interjected, "I want to be your..." Hoseok laughed at how cute he looked stuttering with his face all red. "So cute," he said fondly. Changkyun groaned and buried his face in the elder's chest, "Not you too," he whined. 

 

Hoseok laughed some more and hugged his boyfriend to his chest, "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. You're just the most adorable person I've ever seen, especially when you're all flustered."  Changkyun groaned again, pushed away from Hoseok, and ran into his apartment. 

 

Hoseok's eyes widened and he beat on the door, "Changkyunnie, I'm sorry! Let me in! I'll never call you cute again!" he pleaded. 

<>

Changkyun scooped up a hand basket and followed his boyfriend into the supermarket. "Tell me again what we're doing here?" he asked curiously. Hoseok pinched the sleeve of the younger's olive green bomber jacket and dragged him into the canned food/instant noodle aisle. 

 

"I'm going to teach you how to make a decent bowl of ramyun," he informed him. Changkyun furrowed his brows in confusion, "What's wrong with my noodles?" he asked, "I follow the instructions perfectly." 

 

"That's the problem. You're instant noodles suck," Hoseok told him as he looked through the selection of noodles. Changkyun gaped at the easy admission from the elder. "Excuse me?" he asked feeling fully offended. 

 

"You can't just make instant noodles straight out the pack. You've got to doctor it up," Hoseok quickly said as he grabbed a couple packs of the spicy beef and a couple of savory chicken and tossed them into the basket his boyfriend was carrying. 

 

"What the hell does that mean?" Changkyun asked  as he followed his boyfriend to the meat section. "It means you have to add stuff to the noodles to make them more restaurant quality," Hoseok explained. 

 

Changkyun looked over the various meats chilling in the open refrigerators, "Add things like what?" he questioned. Hoseok grabbed a pack of beef bacon out of the refrigerator, "Bacon!" Hoseok cheerily answered. 

 

Changkyun gave his boyfriend a stale face, "Bacon?" he repeated in disbelief. Hoseok eagerly nodded and tossed the bacon into the basket, "Yea bacon, and an egg, maybe some kale," he listed. 

 

Changkyun grimaced, "I was with you until you said kale." Hoseok threw an arm around the younger's shoulders and guided him to the produce section, "Keep your opinions to yourself until you've tried it," he scolded. 

 

They rounded the corner and that's when they were spotted by Minhyuk and Kihyun. "You guys are shopping together now?" Kihyun asked incredulously as Changkyun tried to back away from their friends. 

 

Hoseok shook his head, "No, not really," he said. Minhyuk peeked over into the basket cradled in the crook of Changkyun's elbow, "It sure looks like you're shopping together," he countered. 

 

"We're just getting some stuff so I can make Changkyunnie some ramyun," Hoseok tried to explain. They both jumped when Kihyun and Minhyuk gasped. Kihyun leaned over his shopping cart and gave a smug smile, "Did you hear that Minnie?" he asked full of mirth.

 

"I sure did," Minhyuk's husky voice said as he draped his arms over the new couple's shoulders, "Not only are they shopping together, but Hoseokie is cooking for him too. How cute is that?" He pinched each of their cheeks before trapping them in a tight group hug. 

 

Changkyun whined and tried to elbow his hyung away. "Wait let me get a pic," Kihyun laughed out already pulling his phone from his pocket. "Hyung please don't," Changkyun complained. He used his free hand to cover his burning face. 

 

"TOO LATE!" Kihyun happily yelled, "I've already uploaded it to Instagram." "Oh tag me in it!" Minhyuk excitedly requested. "Oh I tagged everyone!" Kihyun waved off. 

 

Changkyun finally managed to wiggle free. "I'll meet you at checkout," he told his boyfriend before fleeing. "We haven't even gotten everything!" Hoseok called after him. 'And he's gone again," he thought giving an exasperated sigh. 

 

He glared at his friends, "Why do you feel the need to embarrass him?" he snapped, "It's like every time we do something together one of you guys pop up and do or say something that makes him run away. "

 

Minhyuk frowned at his friend, "Sorry, we didn't mean to," he whimpered feeling like a kicked puppy, "We're just so happy you two finally got together. We love you guys." 

 

Hoseok sighed and nodded, "I know it and he knows it, but could you guys just take it down like 90 notches?" he pleaded and pointed at Minhyuk, "And you make sure to tell your boyfriend to chill out too."

 

"Hey I just saw Changkyun hiding behind a gumball machine and his face is as red as a tomato, did you guys say something to him?" a random Hyunwoo appeared looking beffudled and holding a box of cereal. 

<>

Amongst a small tower of pillows and blankets, the muffled sound of laughter could be heard. "This thing is pretty spectacular," Hoseok said as he looked up at the fort Changkyun had built around them in his living room. He's utilized the couch and coffee table as makeshift walls and the cushions to add dimensions. 

 

They were settled in the valley the couch and coffee table created. Open snacks and juice boxes were scattered by the pillows beneath their heads and soft music played from a speaker that was lost somewhere in the dark cave engulfing their feet. 

 

It would be romantic if it weren't so childish. 

 

Changkyun chuckled and turned onto his back, "Thanks, I used to build these things all the time when I was a kid. They always made me feel safe when it stormed outside," he told the elder. 

 

Hoseok rolled over and cover Changkyun's chest with his, "You have me to keep you safe now," he smoothly said. Changkyun snorted, "Please, I saw you run from a butterfly once," he flatly responded. 

 

Hoseok shoved a pillow in his boyfriend's face, "It chased me!" he yelled. Changkyun laughed loudly and tried to push the pillow away, "So what? It's not like it could've stung you or something!" he lightly argued back.

 

"I can't breathe!" he desperately added. Hoseok tossed the pillow away and looked down at the younger. He felt the air leave his lungs at the sight below him. Changkyun's hair had become tousled and his eyes were bright from happiness...or maybe from asphyxiation, his smile was wide, and his dimples were in full effect. 

 

He looked so perfect. Hoseok couldn't help but kiss him. Changkyun moaned into the kiss and cradled the elder's face in his palms. He broke the kiss and smiled up at Hoseok. 

 

"I still can't believe you told our friends to stop being so annoying," he chuckled out as he pinched Hoseok's cheeks between his fingers. "I had to, they kept making you run away," Hoseok said shaking the younger's hands off his sore cheeks. 

 

Changkyun wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, "Thanks, I really appreciate it... boyfriend," he said through a smile. Hoseok grinned and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again. 

 

They broke apart when they heard the shutter of a camera. "I've got to send this to everyone," a voice said. They looked up to see the eye of the camera to Hyungwon's phone. They blinked as Hyungwon snapped another picture. 

 

Hyungwon smiled when his phone rang. He swiped his finger across the screen and answered, "They built a fort, Kihyun! How cute is that?" He turned on his heels and made his way to his room. Changkyun buried his face in his hands and groaned in embarrassment. 

 

"Yea, I haven't had the chance to talk to Hyungwonnie yet," Hoseok mumbled apologetically. 


	10. Handsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu makeout session for wonkyun.

They were SUPPOSED to be watching a movie!!! That was what Changkyun had come over to do. Hyungwon was working an overnight shift and it was his chest day so Hoseok wanted to take advantage. He'd invited Changkyun over to watch action movies and eat pizza and drink beer. 

 

A real bro night, NOT EVEN a date. They were supposed to be hanging out as friends...whatever that meant. 

 

So how they even ended up in such a steamy lip lock was beyond Hoseok. One minute he was laying on the couch, head in Changkyun's lap, and refreshingly cold beer in hand. He was laughing at someone getting slapped in the movie and then his face was melted to his boyfriend's. 

 

Hoseok had dropped his beer bottle the second he felt the younger's lips crash onto his and in the very back of him kind he was hoping the alcoholic beverage didn't stain there oatmeal colored carpet. 

 

Hoseok moaned into the kiss and sat up in his elbows for better leverage. He used his other hand to grip the back of the younger's neck to pull him in closer. 

 

He almost lost his soul when he felt Changkyun's tongue run over his top row of teeth. Changkyun had never used tongue before, their kisses had been very PG. 

 

Hoseok's whole body began to heat up when the younger's tongue brushed against the ridges along the roof of his mouth. He broke away long enough to mumble out, "Holy shit, Changkyunnie," before the younger's lips were devouring his again. 

 

Hoseok wasn't used to his boyfriend being so... aggressive and silent, he didn't know how to handle it. He couldn't lie and say he was not thoroughly turned on, though.

 

He felt an electric shock when Changkyun's tongue finally collided with his. It was incredibly soft and Hoseok was putty in the younger's hands. They both moaned at the sudden contact and touched tongues again and again, tasting each other. 

 

Behind his closed lids, Hoseok felt his eyes cross when Changkyun ended their kiss with a bite to his bottom lip. He held the plump cherry piece of flesh between his perfect teeth and stretched it as he pulled away. 

 

"Changkyunnie, what the hell brought that on?" he breathed against the younger's lips. His face was red and he was actually sweating...FROM A KISS!

 

Changkyun didn't answer, instead he buried his face in the elder's neck while shoving a hand up his t-shirt. His boyfriend's boldness had Hoseok stunned for a second time. 

 

He had dropped all his top weight onto his elbows and let his head fall back between his shoulders. Changkyun chose a spot on the elder's neck and sucked it into his mouth, holding it in place with his teeth and tongue.  

 

Hoseok groaned and furrowed his brows. Was Changkyun actually giving him a hickey? What was going on with his boyfriend tonight? He fixed his mouth to ask, but the question was warded off by another groan as the younger moved to another spot to the right of his Adam's apple. 

 

The hand beneath his shirt began to stroke up and down the expanse of his chiseled chest and chocolate abs. "Holy shit, Changkyunnie," he rasped out again just as the younger latched his mouth over his Adam's apple. 

 

He'd never been more aware of his own body than right now with Changkyun outlining his entire upper half like he was tracing a picture. 

 

Hoseok was slowly losing his mind with every hickey added to his alabaster skin and with every invisible shape etched into his sculpted torso. 

 

Hoseok snapped out of his haze and back to his senses when he felt Changkyun's hand creep past the waistband of his jeans.

 

He pushed his boyfriend's hand away and abruptly sat up. "Changkyun what are you doing?" Hoseok asked as he yanked his black t-shirt back down, "I thought you wanted to take things slow?"

 

Changkyun stared at Hoseok with wide glossy eyes as if he were in a trance. "Changkyun?" Hoseok repeated a few times as he gently shook the younger's shoulder. 

 

Changkyun shook his head and regained his senses. With one look at the elder's disheveled appearance, swollen lips, and bruised skin Changkyun was muttering apologies and leaping to his feet. 

 

Hoseok managed to snag his wrist just as he was passing by the couch. "Where are you going?" he asked while yanking the younger over the back of the couch and into his lap with a soft thud. 

 

Changkyun looked at the elder fearfully. Hoseok could only grin at him and playfully say, "You've got to stop running away, Im Changkyun."

 

Changkyun awkwardly shrugged, "Flight is my first instinct," he justified. Hoseok shook his head, "Our relationship can't grow if we don't talk about things and we can't talk about things if you run away when ever you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable."

 

Changkyun let his head hang low and he nodded, "You're right, hyung," he conceded. "Good boy," Hoseok praised as he patted his boyfriend's fluffy hair. 

 

"Now what brought on this sudden makeout session, Mr. Grabby Hands?" the elder asked as an afterthought. 

 

Changkyun blushed and edged off his boyfriend's lap onto a separate cushion. He scratched the back of his head and tried to think of a good excuse. 'The truth is always best,' he eventually decided. 

 

"Honestly? I saw you lying in my lap wearing that extra tight shirt and smiling so handsomely that I kinda got overwhelmed," he explained. Hoseok's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What?"

 

"And then your rockstar hair fell in your face and you looked up at me and smiled at me so cockily...I lost it," the younger continued, his words coming out rushed and frantic. 

 

"Cockily? Really?" Hoseok questioned incredulously. Changkyun briefly served the elder a flat stare. "Oh please cocky is built into your demeanor," he easily accused. 

 

Hoseok seemed offended. "Anyways, before I knew it I was kissing you and trying to stick my hand down your pants," Changkyun finished. "Don't forget all the hickeys," Hoseok reminded as he stretched his collar aside to provide his proof. 

 

Changkyun studied the red blotchy blemishes painting the elder's neck like splashes of watercolors and shamefully dropped his head, "I'm sorry," he said remorsefully. 

 

Hoseok palmed Changkyun's cheeks and lifted his head, "Don't be sorry. I feel flattered that you find me so attractive that you had to jump me," he told him through a smile and squeezed the younger's cheeks in. 

 

Changkyun shook off his boyfriend's help, "Yea, but I still shouldn't have lost control like that. So I'm still sorry."

 

Hoseok shrugged, "I enjoyed it. You've got a talented tongue there Changkyunnie," he told his boyfriend with an eyebrow waggle. Changkyun blushed and shook his head, "So lame," he murmured. 

 

Hoseok shoved his face in the younger's with a smirk plastered across his handsome face. "Just know that if you lose control again I won't stop you," he warned his boyfriend. 

 

Changkyun gulped hard and stared up at him with big doe eyes as he fell back against the arm of the couch, his heart rate increasing when Hoseok chased him. 

 

"So you'd better be sure next time," Hoseok added. He sweetly pecked Changkyun's nose before getting up and heading into the kitchen to get a towel to clean up his wasted beer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AS SEXY AS THE STORY GETS GUYS!!


	11. Meeting Mom

Changkyun found himself standing outside Hoseok's and Hyungwon's apartment. He smoothed down his dark hair and fixed his stupid collar that had been wonky all day before reaching up and giving the door one sharp knock. He took a step back and waited with his arms tucked behind his back. He felt his heartbeat pick up when Hoseok's head popped out the door, a look of confusion on his handsome face.

 

"Excuse me sir, I'm going door to door selling chocolate to raise money to fund our school's music program," Changkyun playfully said through a wide dimply smile, "Would you like to buy some?"

 

Normally Hoseok would've laughed at his cute little greeting, but not today. "Changkyunnie? What are you doing here?" he asked him. "I came to see you, hyung," the younger said in a matter-of-fact tone. He moved toward the door to go inside only to be stopped by a palm in his chest. "Now really isn't a good time," Hoseok said stepping over the threshold outside and closing the door behind him.

 

Changkyun wrapped his arms around Hoseok's waist, "Is everything OK?" he asked his boyfriend. His brows raised when Hoseok pushed him back, "Uh yea," he answered taking a step back, "It's just that Hyungwon is very sick and I'm taking care of him. I don't want anyone inside because he could be contagious." Changkyun gave the elder a look of concern, "Aren't you afraid of getting sick too?" he asked him. 

 

Hoseok quickly shook his, "Uh not really," he said reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "I've got a really great immune system, I almost never get sick."

 

"Are you sure?" Changkyun challenged with a cross of his arms, "Because you sure sound sick."

 

Hoseok looked taken aback, "What?" he asked. Changkyun glared at the elder, "You must be sick to think I would believe that lie," he snapped. Hoseok laughed nervously and shook his head, "I'm not lying, Changkyunnie," he insisted, "Hyungwon is throwing up his guts in the bathroom as we speak." 

 

Changkyun began to pace a little, tapping his chin with his finger like he was piecing together clues. "It's kinda hard to believe that, Shin Hoseok, when I just passed Hyungwon-hyung on my way upstairs," he revealed as he stopped to glare at his boyfriend again, "He told me that your mother is visiting you." Hoseok guiltily dropped the younger's gaze and stared down at the cement beneath their feet.

 

Changkyun took a step back, "Why'd you lie to me?" he asked him as he leaned back against the railing behind him "Are you embarrassed by me or something?" Hoseok frowned and quickly shook his head, "No, of course not!" he denied as he took a step closer to his boyfriend, "It's just that..." Changkyun raised expectant eyebrows at the elder when he trailed off, "That?" he urged.

 

"My mom doesn't know I have a boyfriend," Hoseok admitted.

 

"OK so let's just introduce me to her," Changkyun said with an obvious shrug, "Problem solved." "Not that easy, Changkyun," Hoseok said with another shake of his head, "She has never known about any of my boyfriends." Changkyun gave the other an incredulous look, "She doesn't know you're bisexual?" he questioned. Hoseok dropped his head and shrugged, "Um no, she does not," he answered.

 

"OK well let's go tell her now," Changkyun said holding his hand out for the elder to take. "Here's the thing about that, Changkyunnie," Hoseok began as he used a finger to push the younger's hand down, "I'm not ready to tell her yet." Changkyun shoved his hands in his pockets and questioned, "Why not?" Hoseok leaned a shoulder against his front door. "Because you know how traditional Korean parents are," he said, "I just can't deal with that right now."

 

"Don't you think you would feel better if you just ripped the bandaid off now?" Changkyun asked with an encouraging smile and ridiculous eyebrow waggle. Hoseok shook his head and smiled, "No I don't. Have you told your parents about you yet?" he asked the younger curiously.

 

Changkyun's smile dropped, "No," he sad with a hint of embarrassment.

 

"So how are you going to try to convince me to tell my mother when you haven't even done it yet?" Hoseok asked in disbelief, "What kind of crap is that?" Changkyun gave an easy shrug, "Well my parents live on the other side of the world...also I was planning on telling them over Christmas Break," he explained himself. Hoseok pouted and reached out to tug his boyfriend closer, "You're not going to spend Christmas with me?" he whined.

 

Changkyun grinned and hugged his boyfriend, "I was going to ask you to come with me," he told him, "That way if they get too pissed off they'll go for you and leave me alone." Hoseok laughed and kissed the younger's forehead, "Wow, thanks for being so considerate," he said sarcastically. 

 

Before Changkyun could respond the front door swung open and a woman's head popped out, "Hoseok-ah, what's taking you so long to come back inside?" she asked. Hoseok quickly pushed his boyfriend away and nervously smiled at his mom, "Mother," he mumbled out. His mother ignored him ,"Who's this son?" she said looking over at Changkyun. 

 

"Uhm...this-this...is," he stuttered out trying to think of a good lie to tell his mother. 

 

Changkyun watched his boyfriend struggling and quickly chimed in. "So I can put you down for one box sir?" he asked his boyfriend in a professional tone. "Box?" Both Hoseok and his mother queried. Changkyun grit his teeth and nodded, "Of chocolate," Changkyun growled out. Hoseok gave his boyfriend a puzzled look, "Chocolate?" he asked.

 

Changkyun fought the urge to roll his eye and turned to the elder's mother, "Hi miss! My name is Im Changkyun, I'm going door to door selling chocolate to raise money for my school's music program and your son has graciously purchased one box of chocolate in order to help," he told her through a charming dimpled smile. 

 

Hoseok's mom looked at her son proudly, "Well isn't that wonderful," she asked squeezing his round cheek. "Uh yea, you know me, always trying to help," Hoseok shakily laughed out. Changkyun nodded, "I was so grateful that I hugged him, he was the first person who didn't slam the door in my face," he continued to smoothly lie through his teeth.

 

Hoseok's mom smiled a familiar smile at him and reached out to ruffle his hair, "Aren't you a sweet boy, you can put me down for one box too," she easily offered before turning to go back inside, "Let me get my wallet."

 

"Uh, no need miss," Changkyun hastily stopped her, "I only needed to sell one more box to make my goal. Thank you, though." She smiled warmly at Changkyun and squeezed his cheek as well, "Look at those cute dimples, I'll bet you have all the young women swooning," she complimented. Changkyun laughed and awkwardly nodded, "Something like that," he replied.

 

Hoseok wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulders, "Hey mom, I think I smell something boiling over," he said. "OH MY SOUP!" she yelled running back inside, "NICE TO MEET YOU!" she called over her shoulder. 

 

Hoseok let out a sigh of relief, "That was close," he laughed out while gripping his chest. "Yea, for someone who doesn't want his mom to know you sure almost blew it," Changkyun pointed out in exasperation, "You are an awful liar, man." 

 

Hoseok laughed loudly at his boyfriend's words, "I'm sorry! But you lie good enough for us both," he countered, "I didn't know you could lie like that. You did it so easily." Changkyun smirked at his boyfriend, "I can be quite deceitful when I need to be, so you better be careful about how you treat me," he said. "Are you threatening me?" Hoseok asked the younger.

 

"Of course not," Changkyun said through an unreadable smile. Hoseok stared at his boyfriend suspiciously. Changkyun laughed at him before giving him a small peck on the lips. "I guess I'll go before your mom decides to come back out here," he said before turning to leave. Hoseok's hand shot out to grab the younger's wrist, "Wait," he said pulling him back into his chest.

 

He pressed his lips to his boyfriend's in a proper kiss. Changkyun melted into his chest and kissed him back. Hoseok pulled away and let the younger go, "Now you can leave," he permitted. Changkyun giggled goofily before making his exit. "I EXPECT MY BOX OF CHOCOLATES AT THE END OF THE WEEK!" he yelled after him.


	12. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun needs some sound relationship advice from his dear friends...

Hyunwoo swung open his apartment door to reveal a stressed Changkyun. He adjusted his bookbag strap and invited himself inside saying, "Hi, hyung." Hyunwoo's hand shot out and grabbed ahold of the hood of the younger's oversized pullover, "What are you doing here, Im Changkyun?" he asked his dongsaeng with a raised brow. Changkyun feigned choking noises as he was yoked back to the door's threshold. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked the elder. He yanked his hood free and attempted to enter once more.

 

"What are you doing here?" Hyunwoo easily asked again ignoring the younger's distress, "We're in the middle of something." He blocked the door with his big arm and waited for an answer.

 

Changkyun's mouth opened in shock, "Ewww? This early? Don't you have class?" he asked incredulously, "Is Kihyun-hyung that insatiable?" Hyunwoo poked Changkyun in the forehead with his free hand and flatly stated, "Yah, what are you talking about? Don't you see I'm fully dressed? We're having breakfast." Changkyun gnawed at the elder's bicep until he dropped his arm, "Good, I'm starving," he said making his way back inside.

 

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and closed the door.

 

Changkyun walked into the living room to see Kihyun distributing portions of kimchi fried rice and sunny-side-up eggs onto not only his and Hyunwoo's plates, but also Jooheon's and Minhyuk's. They were seated around the coffee table on pink fluffy pillows. Everyone was drinking hot tea out of cute floral print mugs. They looked like something out of a magazine ad for IKEA. It was all so stinking adorable. Hyunwoo pushed past the younger and took his place beside his boyfriend.

 

"So you guys are having a couples' breakfast without me and Hoseok-hyung?" he asked them in disbelief. He tossed his bag onto the couch behind Kihyun and Hyunwoo and waited expectantly. Minhyuk smiled up at the youngest as he sipped some piping hot tea, "Hey Changkyunnie, what are you doing up this early? None of your classes begin before 11AM," he pointed out instead of answering his friend's question.

 

Changkyun blushed and shook his head, "Nevermind that for right now," he grumbled waving off the elder's question, "How can you guys be having a couples' breakfast without me and Hoseok-hyung?" he sounded so betrayed. Kihyun glared at the younger and crossed his arms. "The last time I invited you to double you got angry at me," he replied. 

 

Changkyun fisted his hands at his sides and glared back at the elder but of course it held no malice. "That's because you kept taking pictures of us. All we had to do was look at each other and you would say 'AWWW' all high-pitched like the little hamster you are," he defended, "It was annoying."

 

"Precisely why you didn't get invited to breakfast," Kihyun brought his point around, to which Changkyun sucked his teeth. Minhyuk cutely raised his hand and grinned when Changkyun pointed at him. "Back to my original question: what brings you here this morning, Changkyunnie?" Minhyuk asked again. Before answering, Changkyun grabbed ahold of Jooheon's and Hyunwoo's shoulders as perches as he settled himself in the empty space between them. "I need some advice," he said seriously.

 

Kihyun grabbed the saucer his mug was sitting on and began to fix the younger some food...may as well feed him since he was there. 

 

"What's wrong bro?" Jooheon asked as he slung an arm over his best friend's shoulders, "Is there a problem with Hoseok-hyung?" Changkyun shook his head, "Not exactly," he said and graciously accepted the plate piled high with rice and eggs. "Then why do you need advice?" Minhyuk asked pouring the boy a glass of orange juice.

 

"What was you guy's first time like?" Changkyun blurted out, his eyes traveling over the surprised faces circling the table. Kihyun choked on his tea at the sudden question. Hyunwoo roughly pat his boyfriend on the back and shook his head, "Why are you asking that so suddenly?" Kihyun wheezed out before coughing the rest of the hot beverage out of his lungs.

 

Changkyun blushed and scratched his head, dropping his eyes in embarassment, "Nothing's happened," he revealed, "I was just wondering what I should do just in case..."

 

"Just in case you decide to take the next step," Minhyuk finished as he too began to pat Kihyun's back. Kihyun's face had turned completely red, partly from choking and partly from the intrusive question. Changkyun rolled his eyes, "I really hate that phrase. We're all adults here. Just in case I decide to let Hoseok-hyung screw my brains out," he corrected before shoving some rice in his mouth.

 

Jooheon laughed at that. Kihyun kicked him under the table, "This is nothing to laugh about!" he scolded, "Your best friend is thinking about making love for the first time."

 

Jooheon and Changkyun looked at each other and pressed their foreheads together, "Making love," the echoed before cracking up. "People still say that?" Jooheon added, his eyes disappearing behind his deep dimples as Changkyun laughed louder. Kihyun chucked a spoon at the pair in annoyance. They quickly sobered up and broke apart. 

 

"Anyways, I think I might want to set up something special for it...whenever I decide we should do it," Changkyun continued. "Why doesn't Hoseok set something up?" Hyunwoo asked him with furrowed brows, "He's the one that's been pursuing you all this time, right?" He leaned back against the base of the couch and tossed an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

 

Changkyun nodded, "That's exactly why I want to set it up. He's been so amazing and working at my pace while our relationship grows, I want to show him that we're both in this together and that he doesn't have to make all the decisions in our relationship," he explained, "For once, I want to be the one to surprise him." "How do you know he wants to have sex with you?" Minhyuk asked a follow-up question as he finished the remnants of his breakfast.

 

Changkyun gave him a smug smile, "Trust me...he does. You think all we do is kiss?" he let out a little snort and rolled his eyes, "Please."

 

Kihyun gagged a little, "That's not something I need to visualize," he responded with a shake of his head. Changkyun chuckled and said, "So anyways...again, I'm trying to compile ideas of what I should do." He looked between his Jooheon and Minhyuk, "What was you guys' first time like? Was it romantic?" he asked them a bit too eagerly.

 

Jooheon grinned and shook his head, "Not at all," he admitted while tossing a fond smile at his boyfriend. "We were both very drunk," Minhyuk told Changkyun as he scooted closer to his boyfriend, "And it happened the first night we met." He sidled up behind Jooheon and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "Really?" Kihyun was surprised also. Jooheon grinned and nodded as best he could against his boyfriend's chest, "Changkyun, remember that crazy party we went to at the beginning of last year? The one Jackson threw?" he asked his best friend.

 

Changkyun thought about it, that party was a crazy drunken blur for him as well. "Oh yea! The night you ditched me for some hot piece of ass," he yelled out, "Minhyuk-hyung was the hot piece of ass???" Jooheon laughed and nodded, "Yea! I saw him drinking with his friends across the room wearing those tight leather pants, sexy white button down, and his hair was black back then and he was wearing it slicked back; I just knew I had to have him," he said smiling happily at the memory.

 

"Wait, I was at that party too!" Kihyun chimed in, "And as I recall, Minnie called me from Jooheon's place at the crack of dawn saying something about meeting his 'future husband' but not actually knowing Jooheon's name." The group laughed as Kihyun continued, "I remember thinking, 'my poor friend is losing his mind.''

 

Minhyuk hugged Jooheon tighter, pressed his cheek to the younger's head, and rocked them back and forth.  "I woke up before Jooheonnie did and I just stared at him, he was so pretty. Even after a night of drinking and wild sex, there wasn't a hair out of place, his skin wasn't blotchy, no dark circles, his lips weren't even dry. I thought he was perfect. I was in love, and Kihyun is right, I didn't even know his name yet," he riminisced fondly.

 

Jooheon laughed again and leaned into his boyfriend, "When I woke up, Minhyuk-hyung said, 'You don't know it yet, but you're going to be my future husband.' I was so scared and all I could think was, 'Who is this crazy guy I slept with?' and 'I'm never drinking again!'" he added, "He invited me to breakfast and said he wanted to get to know me and even though I was scared, I couldn't say no to him."

 

"Aww how cute, your relationship is based off of a drunken one nightstand," Changkyun taunted, "Unfortunately that doesn't really help me. I refuse to get us both drunk to have sex." "No one said you should," Minhyuk chuckled out, "You asked what our first time was like."

 

"Whatever," Changkyun waved off as he turned to Hyunwoo and Kihyun next, "Surely your first time was in true storybook style," he gushed, "You've been together for like 50 years."

 

Hyunwoo grinned and answered, "Our first time was in the backseat of my jeep." Kihyun blushed and dropped his head in his hands and nodded. "What?" Changkyun, Jooheon, and Minhyuk asked in perfect unison. "Wait, wait, wait," Minhyuk said with a shake of his head, "You told me and Hoseok that your first time with Hyunwoo-hyung, was at your old place during your 3-month anniversary."

 

"I know," an ashamed Kihyun said with a nod, "I lied." "Why?" Minhyuk asked in confusion. Jooheon took his opportunity to free himself of Minhyuk's tight hug. Minhyuk dropped his arms to wrap them around the younger's waist instead. Kihyun sighed and answered, "Because it really wasn't the best day and I kind of wanted to forget it."

 

"Did you regret having car sex?" Jooheon asked before looking over at Hyunwoo, "Or did Hyunwoo-hyung not leave a good first impression?" Hyunwoo hurled his balled up napkin at Jooheon's head and it hit him square in the face, "I wasn't the reason he wanted to forget," he said he said flatly.

 

"That was the day I introduced Hyunwoo-hyung to my parents," Kihyun explained, "To be short, they did not receive him or our relationship very well. There was lots of yelling and tears and Hyunwoo almost punched my dad in the face." The trio gasped and Hyunwoo nodded, "He hit Kihyun," he justified, "I didn't like that." "Wah such a manly man, hyung," Jooheon praised with a clap of his hands.

 

"When we got back to the car I kept apologizing to hyung for my parents' awful behavior, but I couldn't stop crying," Kihyun continued, "He kissed me and wiped my tears away; then he kissed me again, and again, and again...and then one thing led to another." Hyunwoo nodded, "I just wanted him to stop crying and I wanted him to know that I was always going to be there for him," he smoothly tossed in.

 

"Awww...who knew Hyunwoo-hyung had feelings?" Changkyun said totally surprised.

 

Hyunwoo laughed and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and hugged him to his side. Kihyun wrapped an arm around Hyunwoo's tummy and snuggled into his side, even going so far as to prop a knee on his thigh. "Might I also add that the sex was mindblowing," Kihyun said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Hyunwoo-hyung knows some tricks."

 

Changkyun grimaced, "Eww, I don't need to hear about my parent's sex life," he said in pure disgust. Kihyun glared at his friend again, "You literally asked us about it!" he yelled at him. "OH GOD I'M GETTING MENTAL PICTURES!" Changkyun yelled back as he squeezed his eyes shut. Hyunwoo reached over and yanked the youngest's ear, "Why are you so extra all the time?" he asked him in his disappointed father tone.

 

Changkyun rubbed his red ear and answered, "I'm an expressive guy, what do you want from me?"

 

He went back to eating his breakfast as Minhyuk spoke, "So a one nightstand and car sex...I guess we really didn't help with your problem, did we?" he remorsefully asked the younger. "Hell no!" Changkyun conceded, "But it is nice to know that the 2 most perfect couples are just as random as the rest of us." "You think we're perfect couples" Jooheon asked his best friend.

 

Changkyun dropped his eyes and shrugged, "Well...yea," admitted suddenly feeling shy, "Kihyun and Hyunwoo have been together since birth practically...and Jooheon and Minhyuk haven been in love since they first met. I just want me and Hoseok to be as happy as you guys."

 

"Awww," Jooheon and Hyunwoo cooed as they eached pinched one of Changkyun's cheeks.

 

Changkyun shook both of their hands away and continued, "Anyways, what should I plan for our first time? Should I rent a hotel room? Should I decorate my apartment with roses? Should we do it in the tub?" "NO!" Minhyuk interjected suddenly, "The last time Jooheonie and I tried that we got water all over the floor and I almost slipped and hit my face on the sink." Jooheon nodded his agreement, "And then Minnie got angry with me like it was my fault," he added. 

 

"You guys aren't helping me!" Changkyun snapped at his friends, "That was the whole reason I woke up at the crack of dawn to come over here."

 

"Why don't you just let it happen naturally?" Hyunwoo suggested, "Why does it have to be planned out? Planning sex is never fun." "I second that," Kihyun chimed in, "Spontaneity is best. If you plan it out it will feel more like a task, like it's something you have to do." Minhyuk nodded again, "Also, Hoseokie might feel like it's being forced if he walks into a room filled with rose petals. Who is to say he will be ready when you set your plan in motion?"

 

"You gotta just wait and see how you feel. Your mood sets everything," Jooheon continued, "You two could be watching a movie or doing the dishes or making dinner. Literally anything you do can lead to sex, just wait it out and let it happen when it happens."

 

Changkyun took in what his friends advised and nodded. They knew what they were talking about, both couples had healthy stable relationships. "OK, I won't worry about it anymore," he said standing up, "Thanks guys." 

 

"Wait where are you going?" Kihyun asked as the youngest grabbed his backpack off the couch. "I'm going to go have sex with Hoseok-hyung," Changkyun easily answered while sling his bag over his shoulder. "What?" his friends yelled out. Changkyun nodded as he headed for the door, "Yea, I think I'm gonna go surprise him in class...maybe our first time will be somewhere semi-public. We'll see..." he told them. 

 

Minhyuk untangled himself from his boyfriend and tackled Changkyun, "You can't be serious, Im Changkyun!" he said. Changkyun picked his face up from the carpet and attempted to wiggle free, "It's too late! I've decided!" he argued back. Minhyuk palmed the back of his friend's head and shoved his face back into the carpet, "Then I'm not letting you go!"

 

Changkyun lifted himself and Minhyuk up and began to crawl towards the door, "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" "Help me guys!" Minhyuk frantically yelled. Kihyun hopped up and jumped on top of the pair, adding his weight. Changkyun fell flat onto the floor again and groaned out, "You can't stop the sex!" Jooheon jumped on the pile with a huge grin on his face.

 

Hyunwoo laughed and shook his head, he was thoroughly entertained. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of the ridiculous dog pile before moving to add himself to the pile-up. "GET OFF ME!" Changkyun yelled out, his arms and legs flailing beneath all his friends, "I CAN'T BREATHE!" "Promise you won't leave here and go publicly screw Hoseok!" Kihyun yelled from his spot sandwiched between Minhyuk and Jooheon.

 

"I WAS NEVER GOING TO DO THAT!" Changkyun shouted, "I WAS JUST KIDDING!" "I really hate you," Kihyun mumbled in mild annoyance.


	13. Stars in the Living Room

Changkyun gazed up at the stars projected on the ceiling above their heads. It was cold and snowing outside, but he really wanted to stargaze with his boyfriend. The simplest solution to his problem was to steal Minhyuk's night sky nightlight... well he didn't actually steal it... he left a note. 'Will bring back, eventually' it said. Minhyuk would know it was him. 

 

Hoseok stared at the younger from the opposite end of his couch. Changkyun had been sighing and blankly looking up at the fake stars for an hour or so. Hoseok sat down the bag of pretzel sticks he'd been munching on. 

 

"Changkyunnie?" he called as he sat up a bit, rubbing his hands together to remove the salt. Changkyun made a noise to let the elder know he was listening. He absentmindedly reached for the lamp and flipped a switch that made it revolve slowly, hopefully he could get lost in the artificial sky. 

 

Hoseok crawled on his knees over to the younger. "What are you thinking about?" he asked as he slowly settled between his boyfriend's open knees. 

 

Changkyun seemed taken aback at the sudden weight on his body. He looked at his boyfriend and grinned. Hoseok was so cute, his wide eyes stared back at the younger inquisitively, his round cheeks were filled with the remainders of his pretzels, and his tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his cherry lips. He looked like a rabbit. The elder's growing hair feel into his eyes and Changkyun noticed it was fading and his dark roots were showing.

 

"Just wondering when you're going to re-dye your hair so I can stop looking at your black roots," he answered, but couldn't stop himself from running long slender fingers through the soft strands. 

 

Hoseok shrugged and wrapped his arms around the younger's torso and snuggled into his chest. "I don't know, I think I'm gonna let it fade. I miss my natural hair color, it's been dyed like 3 different colors back -to-back," he replied. He looked up at Changkyun and added, "Is that alright?" 

 

It was Changkyun's turn to shrug, "It's your hair, why would I mind?" he easily accepted, his fingers still raking through the elder's hair and scratching his scalp. Hoseok grinned at that, he liked when Changkyun acted so laid back. "You think it will all be faded by the time we go see your parents for Christmas?" he queried.

 

"One: I doubt that because most of your hair is still platinum and Christmas is like a month away. And two: we're actually not going anymore," he nonchalantly revealed. 

 

It was silent for a few moments, Hoseok could hear the younger's heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was worried for the reason, now.  "Cold feet?" he softly asked.

 

"Not on my end..." Changkyun muttered. Hoseok lifted his head and looked at the younger, "Huh?" Changkyun swallowed hard and guiltily looked back up at the spinning sky. 

 

"My parents called me last week and told me that they don't want to meet you. Apparently they aren't as excited about meeting their son's boyfriend, as they once were" he told him in annoyance.

 

Hoseok sat up on his knees and frowned at his boyfriend. "I thought they were ok with you being gay?" he said. Changkyun had slipped up and revealed his preferences to his parents one day a few months back and they seemed very accepting then. 

 

Changkyun sat up as well and pushed his messy dark hair out if his face. "I thought so too, but I guess it was all just talk. They even called you my 'special friend. '"

 

Hoseok felt awful, "I'm sorry, Changkyunnie," he said settling back between his legs. He buried his face in the younger's neck. He felt the younger shrug again, "It's whatever."

 

Hoseok gave a comforting kiss to the underside of his boyfriend's chin, "It's not whatever, it sucks," he replied. Changkyun draped his arms over his boyfriend's shoulders, "It sucks for them, they're going to miss out on meeting such an awesome guy because they're stupid and close minded."

 

Hoseok wanted to press the matter further, he had questions, but ultimately decided to drop it. Changkyun tried to act like he wasn't bothered, but he knew the younger would talk to him when he was ready. "Anything I can do for you?" He couldn't change his future in-laws' decision, but he could damn well make his boyfriend feel better. 

 

Changkyun tilted his head back and responded, "You can kiss my neck like that again." Hoseok grinned smugly and wrapped his lips around his boyfriend's protruding Adam's apple, it was his favorite part of Changkyun's neck. He felt the vibrations of Changkyun's moan as he nipped at that area next. 

 

Changkyun buried his fingers in the elder's hair and pulled him in closer. He groaned again as Hoseok teeth grazed over a vein. His skin was pins and needles all over from the contact and he liked it.  "Fuck," he whimpered arching into Hoseok's chest.  He had no idea his neck was so sensitive until Hoseok came along. 

 

Hoseok ran his tongue over Changkyun's neck, cooling down the welling skin he was sure would be hickeys soon enough. 

 

He shoved his hands underneath Changkyun's oversized sweater and raked his blunt fingertips down the younger's heaving chest. "Changkyun, your skin is on fire. Are you turned on?" His hands found his boyfriend's hardening nipples and rolled them between his fingertips. 

 

Changkyun's mouth felt dry all of a sudden. He couldn't answer; all he could do was breathe heavily. "That wasn't a rhetorical question," Hoseok warned with a nip to the younger's chin.

 

Changkyun and Hoseok still hadn't had their first time. The younger was trying to plan something special... but fuck he was super horny and Hoseok's tongue...and Hoseok's hands...and Hoseok's commanding tone. It was all so wonderful. 

 

"I'm horny as fuck," Changkyun's deep voice rumbled out, might as well be honest. Hoseok's right hand traveled down to the tent in his boyfriend's jeans as he pressed his lips to the younger's. His fingertips hovered at the waistband of his boyfriend's jeans, just itching to pop the button open.

 

"Do you want me to do something about it?" Hoseok breathed against his lips before running his tongue over Changkyun's bottom lip. His tone was a mixture of lust and hopefulness. Hoseok really, really, really, really wanted to have sex with his boyfriend, but he wouldn't if Changkyun didn't want to. He was a gentleman after all, but he was mentally crossing his fingers though. 

 

"Please take care of it," Changkyun panted out. He lifted his sweater up his chest and tucked the hem under his chin, his skin was ablaze. "You sure?" Hoseok asked as he palmed his boyfriend's erection. Changkyun bit his lip, nodded, and rolled his hips up into Hoseok's hand. He was a mess and coming undone at the seams by Hoseok's hands. 

 

The elder was was just about to jump for joy, but then he thought about something. He sat up on his knees again and looked at the younger suspiciously.

 

"You don't want this just because you're sad about your parents right? I don't want our first time to be because you're trying to forget something else," he sternly said.

 

Changkyun shook his head and stared up at the elder through hooded eyes, "I promise you that's not what's going on. I've been thinking about sex with you for the longest time. I was even planning some things," he answered. His wiped the sweat from his forehead and furrowed his brows, the anticipation and desire had him sweating through his sweater. 

 

"Well maybe we should wait then," Hoseok didn't want to ruin whatever special things Changkyun had planned just because he had poor self control. He started to get up but was pulled back down when he felt Changkyun's legs wrap around his waist. 

 

"Don't leave! We can save those plans for the second time," Changkyun quickly bargained. He fisted his hands in Hoseok's hoodie and yanked him into another kiss. Hoseok groaned into the sloppy kiss, he felt Changkyun's tongue lap at his chin and he nearly lost it. 

 

"Are you sure, Changkyunnie? Because we can... wait," he didn't even believe his damn self, especially since Changkyun was taking his turn at biting his neck and rutting up against his tummy. "Yes, I'm sure," Changkyun said against his skin. 

 

"Can we do it out here? Or is Hyungwon-hyung a light sleeper?" Changkyun queried as an afterthought. 

 

"PLEASE TAKE IT IN YOUR ROOM!" They heard Hyungwon's muffled yell from the next room. They stared at each other in surprise before laughing together, "He heard us?" Changkyun whispered as he self consciously pulled his sweater back down. Hoseok grinned, "His room is right next to the living room," he pointed out as he stood up. 

 

"Come on," he said tugging the younger to his feet, "my bed is more comfy than the couch." "Wait," Changkyun said dropping his boyfriend's hand. Hoseok stared curiously as the younger ran to unplug the star nightlight. He happily joined Hoseok's side again with the lamp clutched to hiss chest. 

 

He caught sight of his boyfriend's odd stare and said, "To set the mood." Hoseok chuckled and dragged his boyfriend down the hall to his bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 MONTHS LATER!!!!! HERE'S YOUR UPDATE!


End file.
